The Eternal Companions
by souldancer13
Summary: FemLiyan/Sky...retelling of the story
1. Chapter 1

A small poof of dust flew into the air as Jing Woo collapsed to his knees, after I'd landed a particularly well-placed kick to his back. He rose and turned to face me, a smile on his masculine face. "I swear, one of these days I'll find a way around your guard."

I chuckled. Jing Woo had been my best sparring partner and one of my closest friends since his arrival at the school I called home almost six years ago. "I don't doubt it. Try my left side, it's a bit sore today." He laughed and I continued. "But seriously, you're improving, and with your strength I have to really watch to not get hit, or I'd be down quickly."

"Luckily for you speed is your strong suit, right?" He asked, rhetorically of course. We knew each other's styles and strengths forward and backward. "Come on, I want to try one more strategy."

I nodded, "Of course."

Fighting invigorated me, something about the way my body moved, my energy—chi—became one with my mind and my body. It was like I'd heard the villagers describe dancing, flowing as the wind not merely with it. But with every strike I blew I cringed inside. My spirit did not enjoy harming another; its joy was helping. Luckily, through the years, I'd found my fighting could help, protect others, and even in small bouts like this I helped others grow, learn to protect and help themselves. So in a way fighting was a means to an end. And of course it…

I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard Jing Woo's voice form into sounds beside the sparring grunts.

"I yield."

I saw his head had turned to the small thatched house some meters away from where we sparred in the training ring. Master Li, a spry old man, just briefly held our eyes before walking into his house. "Did you see, Master Li was watching. He may not show it, but he clearly takes pride in watching his students practice." Woo's voice was a whisper and a glazed wonder shone in his eyes. Those familiar orbs brightened as they turned to me, illuminating his panther-like face over the dust. "I learn something every time we spar. Master Li's right, loss is sometimes the best teacher. Thank the gods the bruises are worth it." He added with a chuckle and brushed what dust he could from his brown student's garb.

Woo's spirit amazed me, and I replied, "Thank you for the bout. I should probably get going shouldn't I? Long day ahead of me."

He shook his head with a large smile. "Gracious as always," he muttered, than continued louder. "If you want you can go, I probably need a break to catch my breath anyway."

I could tell from his body language—the deep breathing, stooping upper limbs and a hand across his chest—that he wasn't lying. I also knew that I had a while before Master Li needed me. He'd told me this morning to take my time with the people I came to know as family. "Go rest my friend, I'll go find Smiling Mountain if I need some more training."

Woo waved as he walked away towards his favorite shade tree, where he always contemplated after important bouts or events. "Good luck with your 'graduation'." He called.

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips as I took in the serenity of the martial arts school. All around, the twenty students were awake despite the early hour. Even if I couldn't see them, I knew somewhere they were up and practicing through movement or bouts. Master Li wouldn't have it any other way. As I exited the practice ring, two students eagerly rushed to fill the void Jing Woo and I left. One of them bumped roughly into my shoulder. We glanced at each other, and I saw a familiar narrowed gaze, like a jealous hawk. I brushed it off, continuing on my way, starting the final segments of my training here.

There were few people who made up my 'family'. We'd all spoken at breakfast this morning, after the morning run, and they'd all wished me luck on my 'rites of passage' as they'd been deemed. One of them, Kia Min, the most flamboyant (spirited) of the girls, was out in the village, probably training with Gujin. Earlier, I had seen Wen training with a newer female student. Those two were like my younger siblings. Lin, the girl I'd just brushed shoulders with, would have been like a sister, but her pride and temper kept a sort of harmless rivalry going on between us. Which I could understand—she just wanted to belong, to get out from under her family's disappointment in some of her more masculine ways. Dawn Star, my roommate, was spending her morning in her garden as she often did; the flowers and greenery were her sanctuary away from stress, and life in general. She was a good friend, like my twin, but despite our closeness neither of us knew much about the other—maybe perhaps because there wasn't much to know. Both orphans, both brought to this school within a few years of each other, though her a bit later than I. Master Li was the closest thing I knew to a father, albeit a distant father, but underneath the white beard, wrinkles and cold coal-gaze there was a small fire of warmth. Smiling Mountain and Gujin were friends, teachers, more open than my stony Master. The rest of the students were newer, and seemed intimidated by me, so much that they almost never spoke when I was around. What little I knew about them came from Lin's gossip, or when I'd heard Wen stammer about the cute girl he'd finally gotten to spar with the other day. I hoped for their health and happiness, no matter if I couldn't know them as I wanted.

"Typical," A harsh cutting voice groaned from the Master's house. I came face to face with probably the least liked student in our small town, not to mention the school itself. "So you're finally here to talk to Master Li, are you? I certainly hope so." The tall man-boy continued, his ox-like face turning into a dog-like sneer. "That old man is in there meditating and won't train me until he talks to you."

I sighed, quite used to his boorish behavior by now. I'd tried probably too many times to calm him, to understand him, but the act was a bit like running head first into a brick wall. My existence as his superior infuriated him-the son of a rich, powerful noble. "If I had known I was holding up your training I would have come sooner," I replied truthfully, keeping my voice cool.

He scoffed. "Really? You would have dropped everything to make way for me? I don't think so. You're _far _too important to waste time worrying about _my_ education." The emphasis on his words was unmistakable. I had to bite my tongue. "Master Li certainly considers your training important enough to shove all others aside so why shouldn't _I_ bow to your greatness."

I took a deep breath—this was the same complaint I've heard for the past five years. Nothing I had ever said to either Master Li or my fellow students helped. Master Li didn't change his methods and Gao the Lesser continued attempt to scald me with his words. "I worry about _everyone's_ health and prosperity, and I hate bowing. I like my peers to be eye level."

He spat at my feet. "Lies; don't waste your honeyed words and fake sympathy on me. Just talk to Master Li so maybe I can actually receive some training at this school."

We parted ways and I regained a sense of calm upon entering my Master's small house.

"Ah, there you are my student." I turned with a small smile and blushed as I heard my Master's words. "I watched your bout with Jing Woo with great pride. You have gained almost all you can from the practice arena." He rested his arms at his side. "You are my best pupil, even though you came to me as an orphan. I have tried to prepare you for the responsibility your skills will bring. Have you given thought to your future?"

I bowed my head. My future…others seemed to know so much more about my future and my 'greatness' than I did. In my heart, I wanted simply to help others. As Smiling Mountain always said, I walked the high path, the 'way of the open palm'. "Perhaps I will train others, as you have trained me." I replied finally.

My Master smiled, a warm small gesture that was so rare on his face. "Your lessons are complete. Remember these basic skills and keep them at heart, but also remember that classes are not a true measure of ability. Always be ready to learn." He led me into the small living area of the house and bade me sit across from him. "I remember that as a small child, you fell and cut your arm deeply. I comforted you, saying that small pains are a part of learning. But not every setback imparts wisdom. You must be careful. Sometimes all you learn in defeat is that you have been defeated. This world is out of balance. The spirits grow restless and you have a role to play that I have kept secret."

He paused and I was gripped by curiosity. Spirits—I'd heard of ghosts being sighted, some crazy, some serene, just like the loved ones who had died. What did these spirits have to do with me—only Dawn Star and I could see them. Was she involved too? I hoped she'd be safe….I calmed my mind. I needed to be centered to correctly listen to what my Master had to say. "I'm sure you kept your secrets for a good reason, Master."

He nodded. "Those who announce their important destiny before they are ready tend to meet unfortunate ends. The wise only seek attention when capable of dealing with it." He sighed, and a tension entered his voice I didn't think I'd ever heard before. "The people are scared…I do not have all the answers, but I know you will become very important to the fates of many. You will be called to face a great evil."

The door slammed open behind us. Si Pat, an intermediate student and current gate guard, stood gasping for air, his face ashen. "Master, Master Li!"

We rose, and my eyes almost widened.

"What is this interruption? This had better be important; there is much to say." Master Li's back was to me, but I could hear the underlying anger in his voice. It was confusing, unsettling.

Si Pat continued. "Master, Ni Joh came to warn me. He saw a boat on the river from the outlook past the fields. They fired…something at him and Kia Min is injured!"

Master Li's tone softened. "Where is she now?"

"Still by the outlook outside the village. Ni Joh couldn't carry her. Please come Master Li! The bandits are not at the village yet, but they could arrive at any time!"

My Master nodded his head and turned back to me. "Hmm…we will have to continue our discussion later, my student. It appears we have more pressing matters."

I couldn't have agreed more. I knew what I wanted to do, but I trusted Master Li's wisdom. "Of course. What would you have me do Master?"

"The time for practice is over. Get to Gujin and choose a weapon. You may soon be called to use it. On your way, make sure Dawn Star is aware of the danger. Her skills have always complimented yours so take her with you. Prepare for a potential attack while I tend to my fallen student. I will return as soon as I am able. We will continue this discussion when the threat is over."

"Of course Master. I will do my best."

He began to walk away. "When the time comes, you will know all you need to. For now keep the basics at heart."

The house always seemed empty without him. I glanced over at the Lion statue in the corner and began to walk out. As a child, I had toyed with the remnant left over from the previous Master of the school, a complete mystery to all in the area. After a while, I solved its puzzle and it spoke—I never heard it say anything before or since. "Examine your world from all angles and you will see the interconnectedness of all things. Even that which is humble can be the key to greater things." It was advice I always kept close to heart. The schoolyard was hushed and I made my way through the main gates to Dawn Star's garden. As I crossed over the small bridge that covered the creek off-shoot of the river, I heard raised voices and set my jaw. Gao had cornered Dawn Star in her garden, breaking the tranquility of the haven.

"What's the matter Dawn Star, are you scared Master Li might find out?"

Obviously Dawn Star was flabbergasted as she stepped back. "There is talk of approaching bandits and you bother me with unsubtle advances?" Her face adopted the drawn look of a hissing cat. "How very like you Gao.

No doubt a tactic learned from your criminal father."

I heard his voice growl with anger, but more subdued than when he barked at me. "His name is Gao the Greater, and he built a fortune out of some ragged thieves and slave-traders." His voice softened and grew quieter. "If my charm can't lift your spirits, then I'll buy the ground out from under you."

Dawn Star sighed. "Flaunting your father's undeserved wealth does not impress me Gao. It only serves to push me further away."

"It seems Dawn Star would like you to leave Gao." I stated, stepping closer so our little meeting formed a triangle.

His eyes seared into me. "You step beyond your station. She and I are discussing her future."

Dawn Star leaned closer to me. "Thank you Gao, but I'll pick my own poison. Now leave, and if you'd be so kind, stay down wind.

He frowned as he turned his attention briefly to her. "I won't forget this Dawn Star. You show great disrespect." Then he turned back to me, that familiar fire in his eyes. "And you as well. You will not take all the glory if there is an attack. We are not through." He didn't turn away from us until he had walk meters away.

Dawn Star relaxed, settling back onto a hip. "Ugh. He is Gao the _Lesser_ in all respects. I thought Master Li allowed him to stay so that the influence of the father could be countered, but Gao never learns. He acts like he is above Master Li's teachings. Such are the conceits of wealth I suppose. I appreciate that you arrived when you did."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I don't like seeing you upset," I said as we let go.

She returned my smile with a slight blush, as she always had when receiving a compliment. "That is nice to hear. Gao could learn much from you if he wanted to learn anything from anyone."

I had noticed Gao's glances in my best friend's direction before, but to be safe, I asked, "What did Gao want?"

She glanced away. "What does Gao the Lesser ever want? He is convinced he can buy everything, and that includes people. He is a spoiled little man. I'd rather not dwell on him. Let's not increase his influence by talking about him after he is gone. What is it you wish?"

"Do you know about the bandits? Master Li wants you to come with me and get a weapon from Gujin."

She nodded. "He said you'd be coming. He passed by with Student Si Pat just before Gao arrived, on his way to help Kia Min. It is strange that simple bandits would launch such a raid." Her eyes turned to the ground, then up to my own. "Master Li seemed concerned that this would interrupt your training. His respect for your potential is so….absolute. Has he told you anything more about your future?"

I shook my head with a sigh. "No. I have a bad feeling, Dawn Star."

Her face grew dark. "I don't like your bad feelings—they always end up being right. Remember the grass fire? Half the fields were gone in a day and you knew it would happen."

It was my turn to look away. "I'm sure it was nothing—just a good guess."

She stepped closer. "You said you felt the lightning was coming, but not even Master Li knows weather like that. I trust your instincts. You are full of such promise-trust yourself." She smiled and clapped my shoulder, the petals of her fuchsia skirt brushing my forest green thigh-high leather boots with the breeze. "I can see into the spiritual, an ability that grants some insight, but it doesn't seem to be good for anything other than keeping me up at night. Channeling chi has never been as easy for me as it has for you. I may have helped Master Li discover the unrest that shapes your future, but I only see problems while you are destined to find solutions. I envy you for that."

I smiled, a soft pink on my cheeks. "Please don't put me on a pedestal. I'd rather stand beside my friends. You help more than you know."

Her hand squeezed my shoulder and she began walking. "I'm glad you haven't changed. You've always kept your feet on the ground—that's why you're my best friend. What does Master Li say….that you should keep the basics close to heart?" She laughed. "Let's go get our weapons from Gujin. It shouldn't be too hard to fend off simple bandits. They are foolish to attempt such an attack."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder with a grin. "With the two of us on the job, of course they are. Wouldn't dream of going off without you."

She leaned her head against mine. "Wouldn't have it any other way." With that, we removed ourselves from each other and walked to the village gates.


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet peace we had achieved was quickly shattered by the commotion we could hear on the other side of the gate. Even as the village opened before us, we saw the bandits had moved quicker than any of us had anticipated.

Two strangers, a man in a straw hat and a woman in red and yellow were strolling through the center of the village. Tien, Xai and Kie, three of the villagers I vaguely knew were the only ones in the courtyard and they walked up to Ni. "Nice little town you have here. Not a lot of guards are there? How are your stocks of food?" The woman said harshly, inspecting the area.

Ni stared at them. "Who are you? What are you doing here—what do you want?"

The man turned to his companion. "This isn't worth it. Forget asking, let's just start looting. We'll get first crack at the good stuff."

His companion nodded. "You're right. It isn't worth it."

With those words, she moved, quickly enough to catch Kie off-guard, landing a solid blow to his neck. He hit the ground limply, but from the looks of things, he was only knocked out, at least I hoped that was the case. Biting my lip I ran up to the brutes as Tien and Xai ran for safety.

"Hey you two, why don't you try taking on somebody worth your effort?"

They turned their attention to Dawn Star and myself and cracked their knuckles. As they attacked, I analyzed their fighting level. Our novices could probably beat them, at least one on one. Dawn Star and I took them down easily.

Dawn Star looked at Ni with a sad sigh. "I can't believe they've moved so quickly…we need to get our weapons."

I nodded. After doing a quick check on Xai and Tien to make sure they were okay, we made our way to Gujin's, getting any villagers we saw into their houses. There didn't seem to be any other bandits in the streets yet—perhaps the other two were scouts—but the villagers were safer inside their homes than out. Gujin's workshop was ornate on the outside—golden roof, red paneling, and stairs to the floor of the house attached. Smiles lit up the small workshop.

"Well if it isn't two of Master Li's best and brightest! There's not much left for me to teach you so you can't be here for lessons." He was speaking an old language, lilting and smooth. Tho Fan—a second language for all in the Jade Empire, though mostly concentrated in the Prosperous East.

"Hello Weapon Master Gujin" Dawn Star called out. "Good day to you." I bowed to the master craftsman and teacher.

He chuckled. "Oh there's no need for titles. Not from you two. What brings you two here?"

"Bandit scouts have already attacked the village. Master Li sent me to get a weapon."

The barrel-chested man stepped backward. "Already? I assume you dealt with them, and the rest are in for quite a surprise when they arrive. Well, no time to waste." He walked to the back of his shop and opened a cabinet. Inside were two weapons, a long sword and a staff. "Dawn Star, I saw you practicing with that new weapon yesterday, and I must say you take to it naturally. I want you to keep it and use it as your own."

She bowed her head, another blush on her face. "This is a great honor. A good weapon is a true warrior's most treasured possession."

He turned back to me. "You came to Master Li as a baby. I came to this town not long after and I've been holding onto a weapon for you ever since. Well, two actually, but you'll need to choose which one you take. Master Li wants you to stay focused on your first weapon."

"Where did these weapons come from?" I asked, staring into the cabinet.

"I don't know where your master acquired these, but he has honored me with the care of these two legendary weapons. You may arm yourself with either the legendary long sword Fortune's Favor, or the famed staff, Golden Star."

I nodded; I was decent with either weapon, but I had to weigh my options well. Usually, I found long swords easier, but a staff would be less lethal. "Tell me about the Long sword."

"They say this blade was created in the forge of Smiling Fortune, blacksmith to the gods. Created for his son, this blade found its way into the hands of man." He handed me the brown inlayed hilt of the blade.

I swung the blade around, feeling its weight and how it synced with my movements. As I handed him the weapon back I asked, "And what of the staff, Golden Star?"

"They say the Golden Star was forged as a gift to a water spirit of the Silkworm River. A young noble convince the Great Eastern Serpent to fly him to the stars, where he dipped the staff in the tail of a comet. It could be pure fantasy, but this staff sure isn't. It's strong and has excellent reach." He switched the weapons, handing me a bronzed staff with white markings.

The staff was smooth, but I felt slow and cumbersome. Handing the weapon back to Gujin, I nodded. "Thank you Gujin, I'll take the long sword."

He handed me the blade and a scabbard with a golden dragon gracing it. "Your blade is well deserved, and you'll need it with bandits so close. If you decide you made the wrong decision, you may visit me again after the bandits are taken care of."

I strapped the blade around my back—it would be easier to run and fight using my martial styles without the blade knocking against my legs. Weapons were effective, but more draining physically than simply using my fists. "Thanks Gujin; I should look after the villagers now." I turned to walk away.

He called back to me. "That you should girl. They will be looking to you to lead them until Master Li gets back. You'll do well I'm sure."

Suddenly Si Pat appeared as I neared the door, nearly running into me. "Liyan!" he saw Gujin and started again. "Oh, excuse me Weaponmaster. I did not mean to interrupt."

"Calm down boy," Gujin said smoothly. "What has you so flustered?"

Si Pat was breathing hard. "The bandits! They've already been sighted down by the beach and their making their way toward the town!"

I bit my lip, damn. "Does Master Li know they're here?"

He shook his head. "No, he hadn't yet returned with Kia Min. I'm sure he will be back before long, but we must depend on you until he returns."

Dawn Star was silent beside me as I chewed my lip. "How many are there?" I needed to know what exactly we were up against.

"I…don't know, but their ship is large. There could be many of them. You have to help us Liyan!"

I grinned, "Don't worry, I will," I replied. "Just tell me how far they've come."

He frowned. "They're making their way toward the town now. The few men in the militia won't be able to stop them."

I nodded and began walking out the door. "Run back to the school and warn everyone else. Dawn Star and I will deal with these thugs."

He nodded. "I'll go and seal the gates. Teach those bandits a lesson, okay?" With that, he ran off through the village and out of sight.

Gujin wished us luck and Dawn Star and I walked out of the quiet house and shop.

Not twenty meters from Gujin's, two bandits were waiting, wielding spears and wearing straw hats. They didn't even bother to talk, simply attacking us on sight. More sounds of battle could be heard from the center of the village. I knew I had to be quick. Unfortunately, quick meant lethal, and I unsheathed Fortune's Favor. We dispatched the two quickly and ran down to the center of town. There were four more, some using spears and some using only their fists. Farmer Ni, father of a boy in the local militia, was surrounded by three bandits.

"Help, Someone, they're all over the beach! Bandits! I can't face them alone!"

One of the bandits around him laughed. "Hold your tongue, old man. This village is ours!"

Dawn Star yelled at me as we ran. "We have to help—these louts show no mercy."

Another one of the bandits spoke, a ragged man wearing only a vest and worn pants. "Kill anyone in our way. Strip this village bare!"

We were closer, and the one closest to me, his back to me said, "You can't fight us old man. There's nothing any of you can do." He laughed. Seconds later, his head hit the floor, disconnected from his body.

"Why don't you bandits try me on for size?" I called out.

The remaining three bandits growled at me. "Get her!" they rushed me, and I yelled for Ni to get to safety. Metal clashed against, wood, skin and bone, and within minutes the bandits were dead, my sword already drenched in blood.

Ni came running back to us. "Thank goodness. I knew someone from the school would help. No one else could." He was breathing hard, holding his side. "You've got to go down to the beach. My boy, Ni Joh is trying to fight them, but we need someone skilled."

"Of course," I replied. "But let me just make sure the village is clear first. I hear something down the south street."

More were in the street, circling a poor villager. These were a bit more well armed, swords and the like. I drew their attention while the villager ran to a corner. Again, the battle didn't last too long, with Dawn Star helping. However, before we could check on the villager, he ran off. Looking around, I noticed a chest, lying open. It must have been what the bandits were after. For safe keeping, I grabbed the contents of the chest—about 200 silver, a lot for our small town—and put it in my own purse.

Dawn Star panted beside me. "We should head down to the beach now."

I nodded, "Let's go."

It was a short distance to the beach and I could hear cannon fire. Even as we arrived on the beach, fire erupted. Three men on the beach were blown apart, but one of them was still alive, spared in that blast. Our small river held probably the biggest, strangest boat I'd ever seen: it was ornate, wooden, with bronze colored sails. A bald man with a strange tattoo in the middle of his head stood intimidating on the side, looking out over the beach. He wore strange purple armor and looked as if half dead, or half demon, with strange sharp fingers, darkly discolored limbs and deeply lined skin. His voice was low, disconnected and monotone, hollow. "Yet another village with no purpose. We will replenish our supplies and continue my search elsewhere. You will all, of course, have to die."

With the beach's defenders all gone, the bandits attacked Dawn Star and I. Two on six might have been a hard battle if our skills were more equally matched, but with our advantage the battle just lasted longer than it had earlier, though it was no less bloody. After the six were killed, four more appeared, by their skill the leaders of the band. It was the hardest work out all day since my bout with Jing Woo, but it too was over quickly enough. The man on the ship clapped and spoke again. "What *are* you? Your skill is more than this tiny village warrants, but I also seek something strange…an oddity. You could be an anomaly, or a sign of who I seek. A further test is needed! These mercenaries are not the only threat I command! Let us see how you contend this!" As he spread his arms, a blue glowing trail of lights encircled his body, and then three orbs of light appeared before us. The orbs turned into men…spirits obviously from their transparency. Two of them had ice covering their limbs, the other wielded a spear. They didn't even blink before lunging at us. I'd never fought something quite like the technique these spirits used. Ice shards flew at us; Dawn Star got hit once, frozen for a few seconds. Defending her I drew their attention and dodged. My sword simply passed through them; I tossed it aside and started using my own body. Thank gods martial arts worked, and soon Dawn Star was back in the fight. She too dropped her blade and went after the ghosts. They were cold, like hitting ice, and solid despite their appearance. Despite their immunity to weapons and their strange elemental skill, they were not too advanced and went down after a few well placed shots.

Again the man on the ship clapped. "Impressive. Clearly I have been too dismissive in my search. This village will be torn asunder. Whatever you are hiding, I will have it." He teleported off the ship to the beach. "I have seen enough of your skills. You will be destroyed now so I am not troubled later."

Suddenly, the boat crumbled behind him. As the now scrap lumbar sank into the river, Master Li rose, his green jacket and white beard seemingly untouched by the destruction he had just wrought.

The strange man's attention was immediately shifted, and something akin to shock if any emotion could be shown on this man's face, or heard in his voice appeared on his face. "You!"

Master Li folded his hands before him, clasped together as he always did, and walked towards us. "Well fought my student, but I cannot risk you against a foe like this yet."

The man continued, unfazed by our master's words. "So blatant… we never thought to look in such a humble place. Your strategy, as always, is impeccable."

Master Li finally turned to the stranger. "Your search is over Assassin, but no one will hear of your success." He moved, quicker than I'd seen anyone move before, and in five hits, the assassin was dead. He turned to Dawn Star and I, eyes narrow, but his body relaxed. "It would seem my past is catching up to me, and you are destined to be swept along. You have faced your first spirit opponents far sooner than I intended. Dawn Star can explain the nature of such creatures. I must go and make sure everything is in place. I thought I had more time but perhaps you are ready."

"Thank you for your assistance Master Li." I replied, keeping the awe and shock in my voice to a minimum, or so I hoped.

"Do not be so quick to thank me. My influence caused this attack. You were not meant to see this yet, but now there is no choice. You have done well, but more than this awaits you. See to your fellow villagers and students and return to me at the school. We have…much to discuss." He turned and left without another word, his place slow and precise as always.

As he left, Dawn Star walked to my side, turning to face me. "We fought well against those bandits, but I had no idea Master Li commanded that kind of power." She had always respected our Master, but his display of power had obviously shocked her as much as it had me. "He destroyed that ship so easily." Her voice trailed off and she stared where the boat, where the spirits had been. "This is so confusing. Master Li said I could explain the nature of the spirits, but…these were so different. That sorcerer forced them to appear like a pack of wild dogs let loose." Gathering up her blade, she wiped it on the grass before sheathing it. I did the same as she continued her large eyes sad. "So many spirits seem lost, as if their way to rest is blocked. I didn't think they were dangerous. But those on the beach…I sensed madness. Like time drove them mad. You disrupted them by defeating them in combat. They will not reform for a long time. I hope there is peace in that, but I don't know. So much is worrying me."

"Are you okay?" I pulled her close, wrapping my arm around her waist, our hips touching at the side.

"I was worried enough when we were expecting bandits, now it seems there are dangers we don't even know about. Master Li called that…that sorcerer an 'assassin'. Assassins don't attack at random; they have very specific prey. I…I don't want anything to happen to this home. I've never belonged anywhere else."

Squeezing her hip, I let her lay her head on my shoulder. I knew how much the thought of losing this place and these people who were our family scared her. In a way, I'd say her childhood had been worse than mine….passed off from person to person, even those in the village feared her ability once knowledge of it leaked out.

"I don't know why, but the robes of that sorcerer looked familiar to me. I don't know why." I glanced over at her, head tilted and eyebrows raised. She smiled weakly. "I'm sure its nothing. Just childhood memories playing tricks on the mind. With glimpses of the spirit realms invading my thoughts, I could have seen them anywhere right?" Pushing her weight into my hip she chuckled. Her lithe, twig-like figure could hardly move my warrior's frame, but the game was one we'd played since childhood. After the times when she was shunned, after she came to my village, brought by an ally of Master Li, who brought her from a man who said he could not protect her. We never learned who that man was, or what he was protecting Dawn Star from. Master Li had promised to investigate, but he never seemed to find the time. Always he seemed to be training me or instructing the other teachers how to instruct the other students.

"Don't say that Dawn Star, your feelings are just as good as mine are."

She smiled. "You are kind for saying so, but my abilities are just a curiosity. You are the center of attention here." With a pause, she unwrapped herself from my arm. I cast my almond eyes at her sadly and she continued. "I prefer it this way. I can just…be." We smiled at each other. "Thanks Liyan."

"So remind me again about the ghosts…what are they like?" I asked as we began to warm down, stretching and checking for any damage that had accumulated during our numerous battles.

Taking a deep breath she began to use her chi to heal herself and she began to talk. "You've probably read most of this from your readings you book worm—not to mention your philosophy talks with Smiling Mountain, but I'll try to tell you something you don't know. We're all spiritual creatures. When we die, our spirits are released to find their way to the underworld. This journey eases the transition from life to death. If their time among the living was troubled or painful, spirits sometimes get lost. They can seem almost alive and are often mistaken for living creatures. They usually only appear for a short time. They say what they need to say and then are drawn to the underworld. If a person's life was very traumatic, his or her spirit can lose its way for a long time. They can go mad trapped in the world of the living. Maddened spirits change—these are the kind I help Master Li discover. They lose their connection with the living world and begin to channel darker emotions. They can be very dangerous. I've only seen hints of those, but it's been enough. I am very worried about what may be coming."

We finished healing the small nicks and cuts and rose. "Don't worry Dawn Star," I told her, "whatever's coming we'll face it together."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Let's go see to the villagers."

I nodded and looked around the beach. People had already started to gather. Old Ming was already back combing the beach as always. A man I didn't recognize stood looking forlornly over the river. The lone survivor, Ni Joh, of the attack on the beach seemed to be waiting for answers, and I thought I saw a woman watching us from the top of the hill by the village gates.

Part of the militia, Ni Joh appeared to be injured, so I walked over to him first. He spoke before I could get words out. "I am so glad you and Master Li arrived when you did. My father ran to the school gate to find students to help. Did he make it?"

I nodded. "He is fine, do not worry. What about yourself? Are you alright?"

He grimaced and clutched his side. "I'm fine, better now that I know my father is alright. We tried our best here, but without you and Master Li we would have died. Hopefully Master Li can spread some light on what lead to this. A sorcerer in our little village—what is wrong with the world? Good-bye, and thanks again." He walked off, still holding his side, probably to find his father.

Old Ming seemed fine, so I moved on to the man on the beach. He jumped as I approached.

"Oh dear…what do you…oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump. Just a little nervous," he said as he turned around to face me. His eyes took me in and he added. "Oh, you're one of Master Li's students, right? Yes, I've heard about you. Quite skilled, they say. Well, don't mind me."

"Why are you nervous?" I asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He held his hands up in protest. "Oh I wouldn't think to presume. The school doesn't owe me anything, and neither do the students of your fine school." He shook his head with a sigh. "I'm not from Two Rivers, though I occasionally come into this town to do business. Today has not been an overly good day for me. I was hoping to make a little more silver than I did selling my wares."

My first instinct was to offer the man silver, but I knew the customs and honor that most held themselves to would not allow for simple charity. Most likely I'd have to use a bit of persuasion and logic to help this man. "Why do you need silver so badly?" I asked.

"I owe a small amount of silver to a man who works for …a gentleman named Gao the Greater. He's quite insistent I pay. It is no more than the price of a small pig, but Gao the Greater takes his debts very seriously."

"Gao the Greater," I thought, "definitely not someone to be in debt to." I dug into the small purse at my side and spoke aloud. "The price of a small pig, you said? Let me give you the twenty silver."

His eyes widened and he blinked at me. "Give me the silver? Just hand it over? I don't know. That seems close to begging and the spirits of my ancestors would be shamed if they thought I was doing that."

I sighed—this was exactly the kind of response I had worried about. Luckily, I figured I had the perfect, convincing reply. "Your ancestors would be more upset if you can't repay that debt."

"You're right!" He said with a quick nod—I could hear relief in his voice. "I'll just take enough to pay back what I owe. Many, many thanks." He bowed and began to walk off. "Farewell Liyan, I am off to deal with my debt so I can get back to my farm in peace."

Dawn Star smiled. "That will make his life a lot easier; I'm proud of you."

Old Ming had wandered over to me. "Cursed bandits. Let their spirits lay troubled for all they have done. Some good people fell here, but thanks to you not as many as might have." He kept going, and I decided to follow him. He made his way over to the statue that had been on the beach for a while, but not long enough to have undergone decay. I followed and he continued. "And my statue, it's a good thing they didn't touch it. Disgracing such a tribute would be like disgracing the emperor himself. A fitting tribute to our leader Emperor Sun, though no one else seems interested in venerating his rule." He went on, a ramble I'd heard many times. How the Emperor stopped the Great Drought, how the brothers to the Emperor, Sun Li and Sun Kin, were lost to some great battle. We often sat and talked about the history of the Empire, the comings and goings of the age and the village in general.

This time, however, I stopped him after a few minutes. "Thanks for the talk Ming, but I need to check on the other villagers."

He waved me off with a chuckle. "Run off you rabble rouser."

Finally I walked over to the woman; Dawn Star followed almost hesitantly behind me. I recognized the woman, Mrs. Jong—she'd lost her son a while back. Dawn Star had had some kind of run in with her, but she'd never given me the details.

"Oh, there you are Dawn Star," She said, seeing my best friend come to my side. "I…I know I haven't spoken to you in a while. I saw him again last night, and I remember what you said. I wasn't as afraid this time."

Dawn Star smiled. "I'm glad, Mrs. Jong."

"He seemed…peaceful, if a bit lost. But I know it's not your fault now. I am sorry for disturbing you and what I said before." She bowed and walked off.

Dawn Star pre-empted my questions. "Remember Jong Jin her son? He drowned last year after a mooring she tied let go. A sad accident. I saw his spirit and told her. She thought I was calling up ghosts. Jin's spirit told his mother that the accident wasn't her fault. Now he wanders, unconnected to this world and unable to pass unto the next. Such troubled spirits can be set to rest for a time, but until the greater problem is corrected—whatever is keeping them from the other side—it seems all dead are destined to wander until they go mad." She sighed. "I'm sorry; this has been difficult. I don't want to think about how it affects…specific people. I'm still not sure I should have told Mrs. Jong about her child."

I patted her back. "You were right to console her, even if she didn't want to hear it."

She bit her lip. "I don't know. People just want to be left alone with their grief. I guess blame is easier to understand than chance. Come, we should go see to the students; Master Li will be waiting." She began walking in front of me. I sighed and followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

In the village, the people were celebrating quietly. I heard many whispers of Master Li's greatness, as well as my own, and the villagers seemed well and happy. Smiling, I didn't interrupt the villagers, and moved on to check the different streets as a precaution, for the injured or for any lingering bandits. Down the final street I noticed men in brown and maroon uniforms—that of Gao. Judging from their movements, they were drunk, and a threat to the village from what I'd seen in the past. As I continued to walk towards them, they called out. "Hey boys, look who it is!"

Another, with his head lopsided on his neck added. "Is 'at the one Gao the Lesser's always goin' on about?"

The third butted in. "I think sho. I say we give her a li'l lesson about staying in your place when great men like Gao are around!" The others nodded enthusiastically around him.

I sighed and settled into a stance. "There will definitely be a lesson learned here today. Let's begin."  
The third ran forward. "Teach this whelp a lesson in manners."

I didn't bother to bring out my sword. Lethal force was uncalled for in this situation. All these men needed were a few bruises to add to their hangovers when they woke up. My fists should be enough to knock them out long enough to sleep off their drinks. Even normally these men weren't too talented anyway, and the alcohol had not done them any favors. Dawn Star and I beat them easily, and left them unconscious in the alley. Dawn Star sighed as we walked back to the gates of the school. "Those men probably won't learn anything, but hopefully we saved them from causing any trouble in the village."

I nodded, flashed a smiled at Si Pat, who was again guarding the gate, and continued walking. The yard erupted in cheers as I walked in. Red rushed into my face and I waved, shaking my head. Kai Min was sitting against a tree, hugging her side, so I walked over to her. As I approached she attempted to stand, but I bade her sit. That didn't stop her from talking.

"You are the hero of the moment! Gao claims that he dealt with hordes of bandits, but everyone else agrees that you turned aside their main attack. It is good that you were here. My foolish lack of attention forced Master Li to come to my rescue and left me with a wound that will take a few weeks to heal." She sighed. "Master Li assures me I will heal in time. It's a shame, as Smiling Mountain was teasing me just yesterday with some 'special prize.'"

I tried to give her an assuring smile. "I'm glad you'll be okay. Do you know what kind of prize Smiling Mountain was talking about?"

She cocked a grin at me. "Yesterday, I beat your record against multiple opponents. He teased me by saying if I went one higher, he might have a prize for me. I bet he'd make the same offer to you if you're up to it. If I could fight, there'd be enough skilled opponents for you to take a shot at a new record, but I can't fight anyone with this wound.

Dawn Star let out a soft sigh beside me. "Is there anything I can do to help with your wound?" I continued, wracking my brain for ideas.

Kia Min gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Unless you can speed up time, I'm not sure there is much more that can be done. Master Li has already tended to it. Then again, I vaguely recall a grass or herb that hastens the healing process. Old Ming would know more; he's really into herbs."

I nodded and patted her on the back. "Don't worry Kia Min; I'll go check it out right now. You'll be good as new in no time I'm sure."

As I began to walk away I heard her calling back to me, "If you have to buy anything, tell me how much it cost and I'll pay you back, it's worth it to start training again."

Shaking my head I turned around, walking backwards. "Don't worry about it, I'll be back soon. Come on Dawn Star!" My childhood friend jogged to catch up with me.

We walked quietly back to the beach. It was quiet now, almost hard to believe a battle had just occurred, if there wasn't wreckage scattered around and large holes from the cannon fire. Old Ming was wiping down his statue as we walked over.

"Hello Dawn Star," He said to my companion, "And to you as well, Liyan, what are you doing out here? Up for a history lesson?" He chuckled.

I shook my head. "A student was injured during the attack; I'd like some herbs to help her heal."

He clicked his teeth. "I heard about that. Some fool girl walking out on the overlook, wasn't it? Serves her right for not studying or meditating I say. But there's no accounting for youth. If she wants to get moving again, I'd recommend a poultice made from red silk grass clippings. Merchant Fen Do should have some, but don't let him talk you into clippings of breaded tongue grass, that won't do at all."

I tilted my head slightly sideways. "What's the difference between the two grasses?"

"Red silk grass will actually bind the wound and make it so she can get back to her practices. That's why you want it. Breaded tongue grass will make her feel the same, but its actually only deadening the pain. It doesn't actually do her any good. Don't let Merchant Fen Do talk you into the cheap stuff…your friend's health is worth the few extra silvers."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry Ming, I would gladly pay the silver to see her well. Thank you for your help." Dawn Star and I bowed, then made our way to the village square where Merchant Fen Do had set up shop. The middle-aged man was dawdling around under the red canopy muttering. I called out to him.

"Those bandits will think twice before threatening a town protected by the likes of Master Li. They were fools to even come here." He shrugged. "The only shame is that their ship sunk. Think what we could have done with their plunder. Ah, well, that's another opportunity lost." He glanced around at the rather empty square behind him. "In this town, it's vital that a businessman keep tabs on anyone with two silvers to rub together. Things haven't been this slow since the Long Drought. That master of yours keeps things ludicrously stable, while merchants thrive on strife. During the Long Drought, prices rocketed to the sky like fireworks."

"There's no trade to be found in stability?" I asked with a small right eyebrow raise. Dawn Star had stopped rather pointedly beside me.

"I get by. I suppose I should not ask for strife, least it come knocking on my door. Besides, the bandits didn't do as much to bring people to the store as I had hoped, so maybe stability is underrated."

I chuckled at him while Dawn Star shook her head. "I need to buy a poultice of red silk grass."

The merchant's face lit up, a gleam in his eye. "Ah, we don't need to waste time on my gripes when there's silver to be spent. I heard someone was injured and immediately saw the opportunity to make vast sums of…no, to make a difference, that's it. Anyway, I checked my stocks and I only have enough ingredients to make one dose of the salve for any poultice. Red silk grass, you say," He started as he began to rummage through his wares. "Expensive stuff that…very pricey. Would certainly help her wound, but I know something better."

"I want her to be able to get back to practicing." I interrupted him. I'd been dealing enough with Fen Do, running errands in my spare time, to know when he was trying to cut a profit.

He turned around with the item in hand and shrugged. "If you think you can justify such opulence to heal something time would take care of, who am I to argue. I'll just need your payment."

Dawn Star spoke up beside me; she seemed to enjoy trying to change Fen Do's ways. "Surely you would not charge full price for a humanitarian cause."

He shifted his weight. "Business is slow! What am I supposed to do? Starve?"

I took up where she left off; it had almost become a game with the two of us over the years "How large is your profit on this herb? Large enough to justify your reluctance?"

He looked at me. "You see to the heart of the matter. I suppose I can't risk losing the sale when I have no other stock, so I'll lower the price. Forty Silver, no less."

Dawn Star and I smiled at each other as I reached into my silver bag. "Forty silver then." I handed him the coins and he handed me the poultice in a wooden bowl.

"Your generosity is extreme, but who am I to complain? Enjoy it, and I hope it makes your friend better quickly."

I bowed to him and Dawn Star and I made our way to the school in a comfortable silence. Though Two Rivers was small, it had an underlying buzz that made it feel alive, even after such an attack. It was quiet normally, but strong and resilient; any activity usually sprang back quickly after a disaster. Just like I hoped Kia Min would after we brought the poultice back.

As we entered the school, again Kia Min attempted to stand and I bade her sit. "Don't move, not until I at least give you the present I just bought." I handed her the wooden bowl. "Here, let's treat your wound."

She was speechless. "The sun breaks through the clouds when I hear news like this. How much did it cost you? I must pay you back."

I laughed. "No way, consider it a gift. I couldn't stand by and watch you suffer."

She smiled. "Heavens, I can feel it working. Thank you so very much." With a wave she walked off towards the back of the school, where I knew her favorite spot to train was. "Make sure you see Smiling Mountain about that match. I only want the record if I'm sure I can beat you."

I returned her smile and called back out to her. "Don't worry, I won't forget. See you later."

To make sure it was a fair fight, I wanted to give her all the time I could to heal. Seeing Master Li and Gao over by the training circle, I headed over to meet with my Master as requested.

Gao was growling, and barked at me as I approached. "Well it seems you have everyone on your side again. Hero of the village as well as the school."

"It is a well deserved acolyte. We should all be proud." Dawn Star said with an admiring glow from behind me.

"I'm not sure why. Such vermin are barely a threat. I beat a couple of those fools as well, just not the swarm down at the beach."

"Why didn't you have your men help? I found them drunk after the attack." I had to ask; even Gao had to know the dangers drunken mercenaries posed, and the help they could have been on the beach.

He shrugged, glancing over at Dawn Star. "They deserved a chance to celebrate, in my opinion, so I gave them a few silvers with which to enjoy themselves. They took down a bandit who dared circle around me. That's the kind of support I need, men who watch my back but don't get in my way." Again he glared at me. "Besides," he added, "what's a few bandits to one of my skill? Hardly worth the time."

I shook my head. "They were a threat to the villagers. I was glad to help."

He scoffed. "So you are at their beck and call? A service animal for those too weak to protect themselves? An endless foolish road to go down. There are always victims, always weaklings…you could live a thousand lives and still someone would be begging for your help."

I could see his mind, the Way of the Closed Fist that he walked. "The weak today may be strong tomorrow. I invest so that I may reap." Though I knew Gao to be set in his ways, I always wondered if there could be a way to persuade him, fool him into seeing a better way.

His eyes widened slightly. "I see how you may think that is valuable, but are these mud farmers really worth the effort? I don't think so." His eyes narrowed again, like slits of a snake. "All I care about is my ability and what I want. The cares of everyone else is not my concern. You'll soon see what I am capable of. Now go to your precious master; he will not resume our training until he has talked to you."

Inside I sighed, but of course I couldn't let Gao see. Instead I turned to Master Li.

"Ah you are back. I hope this matter with the bandits has not caused undue stress." He would have sounded fatherly, if not for the impassiveness of his voice. "Some good people were lost, but many were saved." I nodded and he continued. "It means, however, that I must accelerate your training. These invaders discovered us by accident, but as you likely suspect, they are related to your destiny. You have trained hard and are ready. You will have a pivotal role in some great events my student…after you return from the Spirit Cave."  
"I object!" Gao's rough voice shouted from behind me.

"Gao, what is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Your pet student is not the only one who fought those outlaws. Perhaps I did not stand in their midst on the beach like a fool, but I did my part." He was practically spitting in anger. "If you spent less time coddling her, you would have many promising students instead of one."

I turned around to face him, sensing the rising tension and fearing a confrontation. "No one is denying your skill Gao," I replied, hoping to calm him down.

Master Li was not so giving. "This is not a matter that can be decided by effort Gao. There are things at play that you do not understand."

He rolled his eyes. "I understand that this student has received preferential treatment and I have suffered for it! Whatever is in this Spirit Cave I am worthy of facing it too! If she is truly better than me, let her prove it. I challenge her."

I had seen Gao mad before, but never to this extent, and I had to admit my ire was rising as well. "If that is what you wish Gao, I accept." I replied as stonily as I could muster—he didn't need to know his behavior, more accurately his consistent disrespect, was getting to me.

"I will not have you brawling in the streets. If this must happen, then it will happen in the ring, as a proper test of your abilities." There was a tension in his voice I had heard very few times, and it was always unnerving. "Gao you are restricted to the styles I have taught. I know the dark tutoring your father, Gao the Greater, has imparted, but I will not have any such sorcery here."

"Hobbled before I begin." Gao interrupted. "How else would your precious protégé win?"

He turned to me with a softer voice. "My student I do not trust Gao to fight honorably. Consider your attacks carefully. Prepare yourself and return when you are ready."

I bit my tongue. "I am ready now Master."

He nodded. "Then let us head to the ring."

He waved Gao over as we headed to the ring, all the students were gathering as well—ones I knew well, and some I didn't. Events like this always drove home just how high everyone held me, and always made me slightly uncomfortable, because I never felt that special, that amazing of a spectacle.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Master Li yelled as we took our places. "This challenge will continue until one of you is incapacitated. This is not a practice bout…injury is a possibility."

Gao grinned at me. "A possibility? I think it is more than likely."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dawn Star's face drawn in fear, her eyes the widest I think I'd seen. "Master…are you certain this is appropriate?"

Master Li's face was impassive as always. "They have a dispute, and this is the only way to settle it with certainty. "It will be an honorable contest. I have restricted Gao from using his father's sorcery."

Gao yelled again at me. "I said you would regret ever getting in my way."

"Fighters, begin!"

I bowed to Gao—he used the chance to try and get in a first punch. Rolling, I dodge and readied myself. Gao and I hadn't fought each other as much as the other students, mostly because of his temper and foul opinion of me. However, I knew that Gao favored strength over speed, which had always been to my advantage. He lunged and I ducked, then landed a blow to his back. Quickly I added another to his neck. With a roll, he recovered quickly enough and launched some of his faster attacks. Dodging easily I took my chance after his last move left him open. One hit to his gut, and then I kicked the back of his knee. Groaning, he fell into the dust. Stepping back, I watched him, wondering if he'd give up as he often had in the past. Something was different this time. Limping, he clumsily tried one more time to hit me. Side-stepping I side and landed my strongest blow to the back of his head. This time he stayed down for a few seconds before slowly pulling himself to his feet.

"It is done!" Master Li yelled. I bowed, breathing heavily as he stepped into the ring between Gao and myself. "The challenge has concluded and the winner is clear."

Gao pulled himself slowly out of the dirt. "No! I am not finished." He turned around and the movement tore my eyes from Master Li.

A blast of fire flew from Gao's hands straight towards me. My eyes widened, and in my fatigue I was unsure how to react at such close range. Suddenly Master Li was in front of me arms parallel before him, focusing his energy into a shield. The blast fizzled harmlessly the translucent golden shield disappearing a few seconds later.

I couldn't see Master Li's face, but his voice carried unadulterated anger. "Gao! I have made enough concessions to you today. I thought I could guide you away from your corrupted path, but you are too much the son of Gao the Greater. You are no longer welcome among my students and your father's house shall have no more business here, despite his influence."

"I was not beaten! Not by this peasant!"

"You were beaten by your own foolish ambition and predictable temper. I will speak with you in my chambers regarding your expulsion. Go now!" He turned back to the students, his voice calmer. "Everyone! This challenge is concluded. I'm sure the victor would appreciate your congratulations. They are well earned." This time he walked closer to me. "Enjoy the words of your fellows. I will wait in the main hall, where we will discuss the Spirit Cave. Be certain you are ready when you come to me. Your life is about to change."

Dawn Star was the first to approach me; but the others were not far behind. "That was exciting! I'm glad you are safe—I knew you would be." She added, with a quick addition. I smiled as she continued. "You skill is unmatched. Even Gao had to see that. That must have been what set him off." The people chattered with excitement as her face darkened. "I hope he isn't allowed to stay. Punishment just makes him worse. Master Li has bent like a willow to accommodate him and his sorcerous father."

I shrugged as I passed a soft smile to Kia, Wen and Lin. "Master Li does what he must—perhaps he has wisdom we don't. He is our master."

She seemed to sigh. "But don't you wish that sometimes things made more sense? Anticipation is grueling…so much could be happening that you just don't know about. It scares me sometimes, all this talk about troubled spirits. I didn't ask to be a part of it. As much as I know you want to know more, I know you didn't have a choice in your fate, either." She paused, and seemed so pained. "I'm…I'm sorry, this was supposed to be a happy time. You're proven your ability and…Master Li is waiting. You should go to him."

Despite her next struggling, I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry Dawn Star, I'll be here for you no matter what we go through."

There was a small smile on her lips as I let her go and began to make my way through the crowd to various comments.

"Where did Gao learn that style? Surely Master Li didn't teach it to him…" I heard a female student say

Kia walked up quickly, "This day has been full for you already and you still have the cave to face. If you listen to Lin parroting the villagers stories, that place as a dark past, but I'm sure Master Li wouldn't send you into unreasonable danger. Good luck"

Lin swaggered on behind her. "Gao was a fool to cheat. Our Master is a kind man, but is not soft and he does not tolerate that kind of thing." She glanced over at Kia and continued. "You'll face worse things than Gao in that cavern if what I've heard is right. Stay well—after all, what would we do without our most senior student to guide us?"

They passed and I shook my head as I walked by Wen. He grabbed my shoulder softly. "Master Li once asked me not to use the style I learned in the Imperial City. It was a fair request, so I agreed. Gao should have known better to use a forbidden style. Take care of yourself."

Finally I made my way to Smiling Mountain, who was talking to Jing Woo. Jing smiled at me as he turned around. "Gao was a fool for challenging you. He's good, but you've always been stronger. He just wouldn't admit it to himself." The smile widened slightly as he huffed out his nose. "Thing is, your reward is going into the cavern beneath the school. To hear Lin tell it, that place is going to challenge even you."

I smiled back. "What do you know about that cavern?"

He laughed. "Next to nothing…except what you already know. Master Li forbids us to go in there until our final test. I think you're the first one to get that high. I hate repeating stories that aren't my own. Lin has no such qualms, so go ask her about the cavern."

"Already did Jing Woo; thanks though. Mind if I talk to Smiling Mountain?"

"Go ahead." With a small bow he backed away and entered the training ring with another female student.

Smiling Mountain's ear lobes brushed his shoulders—I had never had the guts to ask why he had performed such an ancient ceremony. The giant scar spanning his chest I knew came from a battle long ago that forced him from his home. But despite numerous attempts, he would never say why or how he came here, except that ghosts were frequent in his old home and he was loyal to Master Li now. "Gao's actions were foolish. He knew he could not defeat you fairly and so he chose to catch you by surprise. Is there anything you need?"

I nodded. "I'd like to challenge Kia Min for the group record."

His eyes widened. "So soon after your battle?" With a pause, he blinked and continued. "Kia Min says she is feeling much better and her wound seems to be healing. She should prove a fine challenge for you." He led me over to the larger practice ring, and a small crowd followed. Smiling Mountain stopped on the edge, and the other challengers and I entered the ring.

Before today, the most I had ever fought against was four—there had never been enough qualified students to form a bigger fighting group. Another student must have risen up the ranks, as counting Kia Min, there were five of them. Lin, Jing Woo, Wen, Kia Min, and another student I didn't recognize stepped into the ring, the latter two held quarter staves. I drew my lips to the side. Weapons always made this more difficult, but a challenge never hurt anyone. Besides, all I needed to do was never stop moving. That was a key for group battles I had figured out early on—to avoid losing track of your opponents, always keep them in eyesight, which mean moving as they tried to move to your backside. Also, take out the strongest fighter first, which in this case meant Jing Woo. Like Gao, I used speed against him and he was down. Next was Lin, her strength was speed, which meant out-maneuvering her or tiring her out. At this point, I didn't have time to tire her out, so I used my chi to enhance my abilities. With the extra speed and strength, Lin was down, but I couldn't let up yet—Wen favored speed as well. Judging my energy, I could afford to continue channeling chi and focus to defeat Wen quickly. Finally it was just the two weapon wielders left. The staves had considerable reach, and I had to wait until they were fully extended and open to either disarm them or knock them out. Luckily I had a decent amount of energy left, and I was easily able to dodge, until Min left me an opening. One blow knocked her flat, and the other student began to buckle under the pressure. He stumbled, and I took the opportunity to disarm him, and in the resulting confusion, knock him onto his back.

Smiling Mountain walked into the ring. "The battle is over—Liyan is the winner. Good job to all fighters, and be sure to return to continue your practice." The crowd began to dissipate and I walked over to the stout teacher.

"As promised, here is your reward. Kia Min is eager to try again, but I asked her to rest for now. She seems fine despite her earlier injury."

"I am glad," I replied and bowed. "Thank you very much."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally I walked back to Master Li's dwelling. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Dawn Star. After a small hesitation she pulled me into a hug. "Be safe."

I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry…just be here waiting when I get back, okay?"

She smiled. With a small nod I turned around and passed through threshold to Master Li's quarters. "Master, I am ready."

Master Li was talking to Gao in a hushed voice. "Go outside Gao," he said loud enough for me to hear. "I will finish with you later." Hellfire burned in Gao's bullish face as he passed by me, out the door of the dwelling. The door shut loudly behind him and I walked to sit across from Master Li, who sat as well. "Now, my student, there are many things ahead that you must discover about yourself. I trust you know the importance of your destiny?"

I sighed and nodded, then slowly asked "Does it have something to do with the Assassin and his bandits?"

He nodded solemnly. "You were an orphan, but you were not abandoned. You were rescued from the temple of Dirge in the Land of Howling Spirits. You were orphaned by violent action." He paused, and cast his eyes down. "I take responsibility for it. You see, I used to be more than a humble school teacher. To learn of yourself, you must more learn of me. I was once leader of the Imperial Army. I was known as Sun Li the Glorious Strategist. I am brother to Emperor Sun Hai.

My eyes widened, I almost didn't dare speak. "Master," I started, but he cut me off.

"I will tell you more, but first we have an uninvited visitor. Gao never could keep his ears to himself, especially when angry. So predictable. He's heard as much as I wanted him to. Perhaps it will give him some perspective." I could hear the patter as Gao walked away and Master Li continued. "He should respect even the most humble person, because who knows what lies within? That includes you and me both."

He paused and I started again. "But Master, why did you hide that you were the Emperor's brother—why does the whole empire think you are dead?"

"I hid because I was ashamed. The Emperor seized your homeland during the Long Drought. It was an aggressive change in the Empire that would soon bring Death's Hand to power. I withdrew my support and tried to rally your people against a siege I had helped plan. A doomed effort. Many fell on both sides. Sun Kin, another Brother, also fell.

Dirge was built high on a mountain, only accessible by one foot path. My brother had led the troops and was slowly pushing your people back to the heart of the temple itself. The abbot, the head of your people had you in his hands as he ordered the last of your people to certain doom. Your parents had fallen earlier in the battle, and you were the only child still alive—your people had few children to begin with. He handed you to me and told me to run, to take you to somewhere safe. That you were the only hope to undo the evil that my Brother was planning—and then he jumped into battle. I could only watch as my Brother, Sun Hai stormed the temple. Using a secret tunnel, I escaped and fled here. Your people were killed, all but you. I am haunted by it and now the world may join me. The assassin on the beach was a Lotus Assassin, a minion of Death's Hand. More will come." He finally paused. "You must have questions."

I nodded, frozen in place. "Who is Death's Hand?" I asked, my brain seizing upon the nearest, easiest question to comprehend.

"He is the right hand of the Emperor, and rules the Lotus Assassins in place of Sun Kin, who was killed at Dirge, a death he may have orchestrated. He showed no hesitation and gave no thought to the lives of those we faced. His influence poisons the Emperor. I have no doubt that he is utterly evil. I have never faced him, but I know of no one living who has. A dark energy sustains him. He replaced the peaceful Lotus Monks who led the spiritual learning of the Emperor with the dark Lotus Assassins. That is the armor of a man who has no remorse, no pity."

There was silence as I thought, taking all this over whelming information in. I knew a bit about the Emperor's family from my talks with Old Ming. Our empire used birth to determine roles within the government. Sun Hai was the oldest and therefore Emperor. Master Li—Sun Li the Glorious Strategist—was the second, and therefore head of the army. Sun Kin the Hand of Heaven would have been the head of the monastic order; to think that this Death's Hand and turned them into assassins was disturbing to say the least. Finally I spoke again. "What can you tell me of my people? Why were they so important?"

He sighed. "Most in the Empire know nothing of the Land of Howling Spirits—I found your people honorable, but there was no time to learn more. They were guardians, but when my family attacked, we did not have a clear idea of what. Now, our dead no longer drift to the underworld. They wander lost, going mad. In time they may overwhelm the living. It began when your people were destroyed."

I held my breath—lost spirits just like Dawn Star had witnessed, and perhaps the ones the assassin 'summoned' were such mad spirits. "Why haven't I seen more evidence of this?" I asked, eager for clarification.

Master Li stood. "We are on the edge of the Empire, and not all spirits make their presence known. We are not immune, but I have kept you isolated. This information could endanger you. This first Assassin found us by accident; the next attack may not be so…unfocused. To fix the world you may threaten the power of some dangerous people." He walked to the back of his room and pressed on the wall. Where a picture had been, the wall slid down into the ground revealing a dark cave heading down deeper into the ground. A cold breeze came up through the opening, and I could hear the slow dripping of water. "The Spirit Cave will make things as clear as they can be. Only you are meant to understand what is within. You will see the corruption of the spirit realm for yourself."

I stood and walked closer. "Why is such a thing part of the school?"

"It was partly the skills of Dawn Star that revealed this corruption, and partly something that belongs to you. You will understand when you enter."

Even for Master Li, the words were cryptic. "But how did such a place get here; how do you know what is inside?" I asked, trying to get him to explain more.

His words started slowly, the tone, if it had been anyone else, I would have taken for shock. "Er, well, it is thought that spirits naturally try to find their way to the underworld, but if their lives or deaths were painful they return to what was familiar. This school has seen its share of tragedy. Something of yours has allowed me to keep the students protected, but the dead will be everywhere soon enough. You must enter and see for yourself."

He was deliberately hiding something—had he set this up long ago? I shrugged. "It still seems odd to me."

A smile appeared on his face and his eyes seemed to beckon me in to the cave. "Good. Focus on that. It will…keep your head clear. I know you are up to this task. There are instructions inside, and something that belongs to you—an amulet. When you emerge you will know more about yourself and your destiny than I can explain. And you will better know your enemy."

I nodded, and entered the tunnel. The air was cold and damp, but there was a strange pale light that illuminated the passage. Soon I came upon a bamboo gate with a strange clay marker. I recognized the writing on it as Master Li's.

"Spirits go mad if denied passage to the underworld. They are strong, but you can fight them. You can't kill the dead, but in defeat they are disrupted and cannot reform for a time." The first section said, then continued. "You are tied to the reason the spirits wander. Many appeared after your people fell and some are held to this cave. They are drawn to your Amulet. It is ahead, waiting for you. Be careful. It is desired by many seeking power beyond the mortal realm. I make no apologies for these trials Liyan. You will come to see how necessary they are."

The seal broke as I finished reading, causing me to take a step back. Wearily I stepped through the gate into the next cavern. Braziers lined a path in the middle of the cave, leading to a pedestal carved out of the cave rock. Nothing jumped out of the walls, so I walked towards the formation. As I approached, I could see the Amulet which was actually encased inside the pillar. It was incomplete, yet seemed to be in the shape of a dragon—only the top part of the head showed, great indents where the eyes should be, and one in the forehead. There was another tablet just above the amulet, again in Master Li's writing.

"This amulet was with you at Dirge. I understand its function, but you are the one meant to train in its use. I am sorry my actions denied you this. Essence gems are used by healers and upstart sorcerers and are common enough to be wasted on ornamentation. But with this amulet, you can tap their true potential. Your people were adept at using essence gems. I kept the amulet from you because power is a beacon. The forces behind the restless dead will take an interest in you. Even restless spirits may be drawn to you, just as they were confined here. In achieving your true power, you become a target that many will not be able to resist."

The note ended, and I held my breath as I reached for the amulet. The pillar practically exploded, throwing me onto my back in shock. On the ground I could see the amulet floating, almost glowing in the light from the braziers—it was truly captivating. As my hand closed around the cold metal, I caught my breath. It was as if a piece of myself had clicked into place—a familiar feeling of home like every time I walked back into the village or school from an errand, yet deeper.

Even as this profound feeling took me, my ears picked up a faint hissing like nothing I'd heard before. Attaching the amulet to my belt, I slowly turned around. True to Master Li's word, spirits had formed in the cave—three ragged spirits, one wielding a make-shift spear. Their triangular formation was closer than I'd like, especially in the cramped quarters of the cave, amplified by the open flames of the braziers. Biting the left side of my lip, I readied my hands and leaped into battle with the armed spirit. As I dodged his first strike, and landed my own, I was thankful for the battle at the beach. At least I had had some experience before, which made this experience much easier than it could have been. The spirit hissed and seemed to crumble into particles of light as I side-stepped and landed a solid blow to its neck. I turned my attention to the remaining two. The next two spirits went down quickly and I stopped, barely breathing hard.

Roll-massaging my neck I glance around, waiting a few minutes for other spirits to appear, but there was nothing except the ping of dripping water. Out of the purse on my belt I took out three small gems, one green, one blue and one black—I had been saving them for a present for Dawn Star, for her garden, but it seemed they'd be better served testing my Amulet. I only hoped I could make it up to her. As I set the first gem, I closed my eyes. Almost instantly I could feel my muscles strengthening, recovering from the battle. My eyes widened and I clicked the blue gem in place in the left eye socket—I felt my chi grow. Finally, I clicked the black gem into the middle. The sensation was slight, and yet somehow I knew what the gem amplified—my influence and persuasiveness over others.

With a final glance around the room, I rounded the natural stone pillar and found another gate. However the writing on its tablet was strange, illegible—as if it literally changed as I attempted to read it. On a whim, I held my amulet up, which began to glow and illuminated the gate, making the writing clear.

Liyan, I hope you realize your importance. The restless dead must be allowed to find their way into the underworld. All of us will suffer if things continue the way they are. Seek the source of this problem and eradicate it. That is your purpose and your burden. I hope the basics I have taught you will aid you in setting everything right.

I ran on through narrow tunnels and cold puddles and soon another gate and tablet appeared. Again I held the amulet up.

Not all spirits succumb to bestial rage. A strong will can transcend death. These beings may have powers beyond any living foe and intelligence to beguile and confuse. All will suffer if the dead remain this way. Soon you will leave Two Rivers. Seek the source of this problem, even if it leads to the heart of the empire. I have old friends who may guide you, but I have old enemies too. The cave is secure; meditate here on what you see here. When you leave, all will be changed.

I sighed—it all seemed so serious. How could one person, a country orphan such as myself be so crucial to the fate of the Empire, much less the world? As I pushed the gate open, I knew I'd be having a long talk with Dawn Star when I returned to the school, and that I'd feel better afterwards.

"A student here?" An airy, echoing voice shook me from my thoughts and I jerked my head up. Before me where three ghosts—the leading a man with long white hair, a mustache and goatee in blue robes. "I had long forgotten the stench of the living. I ruled this place, taught with wisdom. Why can't I find my way? Where is the voice that should call to me?"

I gazed warily at the two accompanying spirits, and then looked at the old man. "Ruling…teaching," I wondered…the old master of the school Master Li now lead was a mystery. Could this man be him? "Were you a teacher? The master of the school above us?" I said aloud, hoping for answers.

He sighed angrily. "Master, student farmer…whatever I was I should be dust. Instead I am pulled to no where. Frustration! The way is blocked. The Shepherd is gone. Cannot escape the living. Milling stinking…you cloud the way!"

His emotion electrified the air. "Who is this Shepherd? What blocks your way?" I asked, as I instinctually began to ready for attack.

"Desire, Arrogance. The way of things is broken. No souls return to the living. What will become of the world if souls are not replenished? Eventually there will be an end. You are blind to the danger, blind to the truth! You can only understand if you see. I will make you see! I will make you understand!"

Without warning he jumped at me, and as I dodged, rolling, the whole room chilled. As I rose to my feet my eyes widened. The Master's hands were covered in ice, and the next I knew shards of ice flew like arrows toward me. Running I prayed I could dodge them-one, two, three. And then the missiles stopped; looking back I saw the spirit collecting his chi. The technique must only allow three as an singular maximum expenditure of chi. That did not stop him from firing three more after the short rest period. Again dodging I glanced about for the students. They did not seem to be using any special techniques beyond those martial styles the former master had taught them. It was one I did not recognize, but I could tell their movements were not quick. Keeping my eye on the Master's flying ice, I went first for his students. After avoiding a few hits, and more missiles, I dispersed the first, and soon after the second. Finally I turned my attention to the Master. Getting close enough to hit him with a martial attack proved difficult. His rest period was short, and the closer I crept to my opponent, the harder it was for me to avoid the missiles. Thinking, I circled him, pausing to rest as he did. Suddenly the ice dropped from his hands, shattering on the floor. Immediately I stopped moving-perhaps he had run out of chi. Like his students' his style was slow, but he moved much quicker than they had. After a few passes and a few near misses on my part, I landed my first punch. My next few were much more successful, and soon he dissipated but my eyes.

As the Master disintegrated, I began to wonder how he died, how he lived, and how he came to be trapped in this cave. Before I could even begin to walk down any roads of such thoughts, I felt a presence behind me. A warm, calming sensation filled me—what I could only imagine a hug from a mother felt like. I turned around. A spirit in a beautiful blue kimono floated before me. Her hair was long and black, her skin scaly and her hands clawed, but her eyes were blue like the River and filled with such sadness.

"My power is stretched thin, bleeds away," She started, her voice clear, lyrical and delightful to hear but dreadfully full of pain. "You are too small, too mortal to truly understand. But small things can move beneath the notice of others. Your Master hopes you will grow strong while he leads the predators away. His reasons are clouded but you must find a way through the fog. You are the one who can hear, the one that can act. Search, but look also for yourself. You are a Spirit Monk, and you are the last."

I fought the urge to bow before this spirit, or to reach out and hug her—simply to keep my mind on her words. What power…stretched how…so many questions filled my already crowded head. "Who are you?" I asked finally.

"I do not have strength to answer. I am cut open; the way to the underworld is shut. Spirits are lost with no shepherd, no guardians. You must restore us." She paused and seemed to steel herself. "I have a moment of power, a window to grant knowledge of a primal energy. You must choose between fire and ice and I will grant the spirit to bring them to your hands."

Primal energy…I thought, and instantly thought of Gao—that strange fire he had conjured during our last battle. I shivered…fire was most definitely not my style. Yes I had an inner drive, but I had no desire to burn those around me. On a whim however, I asked. "If I choose one, am I prohibited from learning the other?" I liked being balanced, and knowing both would be a boon if I was able to become more comfortable with such power.

The spirit was impassive. "I have only energy enough to grant knowledge of one, not both. Knowledge of the other may come with time but not today."

I nodded. "I appreciate your gift. I choose ice."

"Emotions burn, but the spirit may also turn cold and strike with grim resolve. Command this and you chill the hearts of your enemies. Yours is the power of Ice Shard."

"Is this style the kind Mast Li cautioned Gao against using?" I asked, feeling the spark in my mind. Amazing—as she mentioned the name of the technique, the magic, I knew it inside and out, its strengths, weaknesses, and uses. I could see how such a power could be dangerous.  
"There is no inherent villainy in any martial action. Only in the hearts of those who wield them. If you rely too much on simple force then you can do nothing without it." Her face almost seemed to lighten for seconds, then pained again. "I can do no more. I must fade. Pity those spirits that have become twisted. You will come to know their pain when life leaves you. Pity the world if you fail Spirit Monk, for you are the last."

And with those words, she disappeared, but a portal was left her wake. Her absence was disheartening. I knelt and looked around the room, which was littered with chests and books. In one of the chests I found more gems—one that appeared to be a strengthening gem, a more impressive mind gem than my one, and a strange brown gem I wasn't sure of yet. The books were journals, studies and quandaries of men on the nature of spirits and the soul. Absent-mindedly I skimmed through them, keeping in mind what the woman had said. She seemed to be a powerful being—no human to be sure—what creature I could not be sure. In my heart, I felt connected to her, and obviously my people were linked to her as well. Master Li had said they were guardians…maybe of this woman? I finished the last book, unhelpful in the least, and took a deep breath before stepping into the portal.

It was like stepping into water, sinking to the bottom, but landing in a different place. In this case, back in Master Li's quarters. I didn't think I'd ever seen my father figure so surprised.

"What are you doing out here? You are supposed to be mediating on the amulet and what you learned in the cave for at least another day!"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts—perhaps Master Li could help me make sense of some things. "I had a vision—it was very sudden."

His face softened slightly, but his sudden intensity still scared me. He continued softer than before. "A vision? Ah…of course you did. A natural reaction to the great amount of information I placed before you. It may have had something you do with your amulet. Er…tell me did you learn anything about the destiny that stretches before you? Or what has led you this far?"

I gave a slight nod. "She said I was the last Spirit Monk—what does that mean?"

"Careful, I do not want you to be…mislead by sources I could not anticipate. Your people had warriors by that name. I regret that my actions caused their downfall." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Twenty years ago the Empire was mired in drought. Your people revered the Water Dragon, so their temple in Dirge was the ideal place to ask the heavens for help. But the Water Dragon governed more than just moisture. The drought was part of the natural order, and not for mortals to alter. The Spirit Monks denied us access. The Emperor was incensed. He asked me to design a show of power that would force their compliance. As our armies marched, I realized how wrong we were."

Knowing what happened, I asked questions only for clarification. "And did you attempt to stop your brother?"

"He could not be dissuaded. I fled with you as your people were killed. You must discover what being the last of your kind means." He paused, then started again almost hesitantly. "What else did this vision reveal? You were only to retrieve the amulet, learn to place gems in it and meditate on your future. I do not want you to be distracted."

Distracted…I wondered what in heavens that could mean, because it all seemed related to me—but then again Master Li did not know the conversation that had gone on between the creature and I, so it was understandable.

Before I could respond- however, Jing Woo burst through the doors. "Master Li, there's still no sign of her." His face was drawn and his voice low, tense.

Master Li whipped around to face Woo. "What? What is it Woo?" he paused. "I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"Dawn Star, as I told you earlier Master. She was found missing after Gao's men were discovered in the school. The state of her room suggests some kind of fight took place."

Master Li nodded. "I see, and she is not there?"

"No," Woo replied. "There is no sign of her."

"I see." Master Li replied. "This may prove useful. Thank you Woo, you may go." Jing Woo left as Master Li continued. "Your sudden appearance put Gao's disgrace out of my mind. But your…early exit from the caves has come at just the right time."

"Useful?" I balked. Master Li had seemed cool at some points, but could not understand how he could see Dawn Star's disappearance, especially linked so with Gao as 'useful.'

Master Li bowed his snowy head slightly. "I did not mean to appear callous. I'm sure Dawn Star is fine. What I meant was that this will serve as a final measure of your abilities. What better way to show mastery over your abilities than to turn them towards helping your fellow student. Seek her out. I doubt she is in the school and someone would have seen her if she was in the village. You might want to try the surrounding marshlands."

The marshlands…those areas were full of bandits from the stories travelers told. I nodded. "I will leave immediately."

He bowed his head and turned to go deeper into his house. "That is good. Time is very important." Reaching into his pocket, he gave me a small purse. "Take some silver. I asked Merchant Fen Do and others to stock essence gems for this day. Hopefully they have done so." I tied the purse alongside my own. "Make sure you have everything you need when you leave to search for Dawn Star. Do not cloud your mind with anything else. When you return your course will be clear."


	5. Chapter 5

Bowing I backed out. Despite my master's words my mind was truly clouded. I thought some of his words strange, so unlike the man I thought I knew. To even have called the situation 'useful' was unlike him, no matter how he meant it. And why was he so concerned about my being 'mislead by sources' he could not anticipate? I could not understand his worry over the blue woman. She seemed genuinely eager and needing my help. Part of me wondered if she was the Water Dragon, or a messenger of the deity my people had worshipped. And if that was the case, how could her help hinder me—who better to know how to help fix the problem? I sighed and turned to enter the small mass of upper-level students who had gathered in the main garden. The air was abuzz with chatter and energy. Wen, Lin and Kia Min had formed a small circle, and Jing Woo was stalking the inner gate of the school. For the moment, I put my destiny out of my mind. Dawn Star, my dearest friend and practically my sister was in danger and everything else could wait until she was safe.

Jing Woo was the first to speak. "Dawn Star wanted to be here when you left the cavern, but she's gone. If you ask me, something's wrong."

"Is anyone else missing?" I asked.

"Everyone is here except Gao." Lin said. "He gathered his things rather quickly after his expulsion." The others nodded and I bit my lip. Unlike I others, I knew the information Gao had overheard, and again had a bad feeling.

"Thanks guys." I said as I began to run. "I'll bring her back safe, I promise!" It seemed obvious enough: Gao had taken Dawn Star. Why, exactly, I couldn't begin to know except for his infatuation with her. As I ran through the school and open the gate, I don't know if I could have been prepared for what awaited me on the other side.

The smell of burning flesh and the whisper of hushed voices greeted me as I entered town. A burning body lay before me, and though unrecognizable, I knew who the man had to be. Student Si Pat—I sighed sadly, then turned to the nearest of the three villagers. "What happened, who killed Si Pat?" In my gut, I knew who, this whole situation stank of Gao and his sorcery.

A villager replied. "Gao the Lesser did this—killed him with a single blow and laughed as this poor boy gasped his last!"

Another, a woman spoke next. "Gao was dragging some sort of sack and this boy challenged him, demanding to know what he was carrying." She sniffed and then continued. "Gao just laughed at him and tried to walk on by, but the boy confronted him. Gao just shrugged, turned and killed the poor boy in one blow."

I bit my lip—poor Si Pat. "Did you see what was in the sack?"

The woman shook her head. "I couldn't say. It was awfully large and looked heavy, but we all were watching from a ways away. We didn't want to get close to that murderer."

I quickly interrupted. "Could a person have been in that sack?"

The man added, "Possibly—if you really want to know just go catch that fiend! He was headed for the gate out of town."

Nodding, I began to walked, as quickly as I dared. "Understood. Thanks."

"Be on your guard" I heard as I walked away, "Gao's mad with rage!"

Merchant Fen do was the next closest, though still a ways off the main path of the village. His eyes lit up as he saw me, and I almost rolled my own. "There you are! I have been hoping you would wander by. I hear your friend has gone missing. So sad. Very sad indeed. More importantly my stock has arrived. Braving roads dangerous with ghosts and bandits a caravan runner just dropped off a load of supplies. Can I interest you in some gems maybe?

"I'll take a look ONLY if you tell me if you saw Gao pass by here—he murdered another student." Knowing Fen Do, he wouldn't have seen Dawn Star, but Gao was rich, maybe the merchant would pay more attention to him.

Fen Do gasped shallowly. "Had I spotted the boy, I certainly wouldn't have let him go by after something like that!" He scoffed. "That's just not right, killing off one of my customers." Quickly he laid out a display of decently shiny gems

My jaw dropped. "You can't be serious…your only concern is that you've lost a potential customer?"

He stuttered. "Oh course not! I know there's more at stake! Someone will have to pay for the memorial, for flowers and…Er, yes, I see what you mean. Very Sad." He stopped and I took a moment to view some of the gems quickly—nothing caught my eye, or seemed better than the gems I had already used in my amulet. Suddenly he spoke again. "Come to think of it, I did hear something odd, like someone was carrying a load and not enjoying it." My eyes shot to his face as he continued. "Maybe you should ask Gujin. He always watches me like a hawk, why not others?"

I nodded. "I'll do that. Good bye."

As I neared Gujin's shop I saw a familiar face—the man Dawn Star and I had saved from the bandits just hours earlier. "Liyan!" He called out, and I stopped, turning to face him. "I wanted to thank you and Dawn Star for your help earlier. I wasn't sure anyone would come down to our little circle of houses when the bandits attacked. It's out of the way; I'd almost given up hope."

I smiled. "We were glad to help."

He hesitated. "And I was glad to see you…though…uh…there is the small matter of my chest. Which is to say its contents were not there. The bandits had taken almost everything I had, but I know it was still there when…well, when you arrived." He paused against and stared momentarily at the ground. "It was rather full of silver. A life's savings you know. Would you happen to know what happen?"

In all that had happened since the bandit attack, I had almost forgotten. Luckily the silver was still in my purse where I had place it for safe keeping. Pulling it out of my own bag I replied. "I'm glad we ran into each other. With all the bandits around, I didn't feel safe leaving the chest opened and the lock seemed broken. So I took it to keep it safe, and hoped to find you again."

As the silver returned to its rightful owner I smiled. "Such thoughtfulness! I'm so relieved." He paused and spoke before I could turn to leave. "I was thinking that while the silver is mine, you deserve a reward for all your good work. What…"

"I won't take any of your savings. You have a family; you need it more than I."

He bowed deeply. "Thank you so much; I will never forget this." I began to walk away and he called out to my back. "The whole village is talking about you and it's richly deserved. Good day to you!"

I waved as I picked up the pace sliding to a stop as I entered Gujin's door.

The Weapon Master's eyes narrowed. "Whoa Liyan, what's the matter?"

My voice was low, "Dawn Star is missing, and I just found out Gao killed a student."

Gujin roared like a bear. "Goa killed someone? And I let him go past here without questioning him? I'm an old fool!" he slammed his hand on the workbench behind him. "I wish I'd looked to see what he was dragging. He was heading towards the gate. And the only place he could get to on foot is the swamp." I nodded, knowing full well the dangers that were rumored to lurk in the swamp surrounding the village, and he continued. "That bog may be full of bandits and who knows what else, but it still seems the most likely place. He'll be slowed down by that load—you can still catch him if you hurry."

I had already begun to turn away. "I will Gujin, thanks!"

"Good luck to you!" he yelled as I rounded out of sight.

Meters away was the gate, and the guard Yung lying, perhaps unconscious, on the ground surrounded by four of Gao's mercenaries. I stopped running, but they heard my footsteps.

"It's a bit of a shame what happened to the guard here." One said—and I assumed he was the leader—as he and the others stood to face me. "The fool got in the way of Gao the Lesser." The four of them flourished various weapons, including a long sword and I pressed my lips together. "The young master thought you might come after him, so he left us here to slow you down. You were lucky against those bandits, but we're not so easy to push around."

I sighed; the weapons would make this more difficult. And given the time slipping away from me, I knew I'd be using lethal force. Not that they wouldn't be… "Stand aside," I said. "My quarrel is with Gao, not you men."

The leader cracked his neck. "If you're quarrelling with Gao, you're crossing us. Gao the Greater makes sure his son is well protected." Another two men popped out of the gate and one of the newcomers added. "Very well protected. We'll do more than slow you down."

They didn't waste any time in attacking—luckily the two new men were unarmed and as I drew my sword they kept their distance. However, I still needed to take down the three with quarterstaves—my least favorite adversary to fight—and the other man with the longsword before I could worry about the unarmed men. The nearest man swung, and I parried the attack. His grip was loose, perhaps sweaty, and I was able to twist the staff out of his heads. Quickly I lobbed his head off, and rolled to avoid the swing I could hear coming behind me. A quarterstaff whirled over my head and I used the open moment from the swing to disable the next man with a stab to the kidneys. As he fell to his knees I jumped over him and rolled to an open area. Four men were still standing, and the nearest one held another quarterstaff. It almost seemed like the others were scared as they stood back behind their companion. The man feigned and I fell for it. The staff hit me square in the chest and then on the back before I could roll away. He was strong—almost knocked the air out of me. His recovery time was slow, however, and my roll quick. Taking the chance, I cut into his side and he fell to the ground backwards. Not letting up, I ran at the only still armed man, the leader, and forced him to defend himself. My intensity must have scared him, and I was easily able to nick his leg and get behind him, slamming the hilt of my sword into the back of his head. Snapping my head around, I stared at the two remaining men. Even as they seemed to sweat, they grinned. Maybe they thought I was tired. Summoning a decent bit of speed, I feigned myself, and swung at the man I had my back facing. He tumbled backward, and I twirled over him. With a few flurries of the blade, I had overwhelmed the mercenary and landed an upward diagonal slash through his lungs. The final man down, I ran to Guard Yung's side.

He was already getting to his feet as I reached him, and I wondered if he had been knocked out at all. There were always rumors that he was squeamish about fighting. Nonetheless he seemed disorientated enough as he spoke. "Ughh, my head feels like a war drum, and the battle did not go in the Empire's favor." Pausing he looking around at the mercenary bodies. "What happened? I was speaking with…with…Gao!" His face reddened. "That spoiled little noisy cricket! He hit me without cause!" He swayed and I steadied him.

"You're lucky to be alive. Gao murdered a student—a gate guard—on his way to you."

Yung growled. That repulsive…I wish I'd known ahead of time. You know, before he hit me." He sighed. "Gate guards; We're an underappreciated lot. I'm sorry about that student. I truly am."

"Thank you," I replied. "What about Gao…did he have Dawn Star with him." Thinking about what the others had been saying I added quickly, "Or maybe a large heavy-looking sack?"

"I didn't see Dawn Star, but he was dragging a sack. I asked him if he needed help. He just said. "No, just the key to the gate," and then he conjured this ball of flame around his hand." He paused just slightly. "I don't really remember what happened next. I might have passed out." He stuttered. "No one's ever threatened me before!" He muttered defensively.

I sighed, "He's probably heading towards the swamps. I need to get past you."

As I moved to pass him he asked. "What did he do? Why would he resort to attacking me just to leave the village?"

There was no need to guess now; the evidence was clear enough to support my theory. "He kidnapped Dawn Star."

Yung Balked. "What?! That arrogant whelp! I trust you are following him to put him in his place."

Without looking back I continued walking. "I am…goodbye." I said as I ran though the gate.

It had been a while since I had gone outside the village; even then I had never been out this way—only following the river. As I walked through reeds taller than I was, and splashed through shin deep water I could see why travelers hated going this way. And as I came upon the ruins, decaying buildings covered with moss, I could see how the locals believed spooks and bandits roamed the area, truth or not.

"Stop crying fool, or we'll gut you like a carp." The harsh cry echoed as I entered a circular clearing where a sinking house sat. The rumors of bandits were gaining credibility by the minute. A bare-chested, ragged man brandished a spear in a skinny, cowering man's face.

"My poor Fen." He cried, sinking closer to the shin deep water. "What have you done to her?"

The outlaws must have heard me splashing closer. "Who's there?" One cried. "More of Gao's soldiers? I'm through hiding. The marsh is outlaw territory."

Sighing I rounded the corner—two more, unarmed, men had slinked out of the bushes. The spear wielder was closest, and he went down with little effort. Again I used my blade, and within minutes the other two were down, too stubborn to take the chance to flee I offered them. The man—in his light brown breeches and vest he looked like a farmer—ran over to me, no relief on his desperate face.

"Gone…she's gone." He lamented as his movement stopped. "They took her away, my beautiful Fen, my Flower of the Fields. Please, my name is Hing, and you must help me." He begged. "My Fen is so delicate. She will chafe under a bandits yoke."

I nodded. "I have lost someone as well. Did they have anyone else with them?"

He shook his head. "These reeds hide so many thieves…you could walk right past a camp and not see it. There's no telling where they took your friend, or my Fen." He sighed. "I knew we were getting too close to the marshes—Why was I so foolish?! Can you do anything? Please?"

As much as I knew I should be focusing on Dawn Star, I couldn't bear the thought of a woman under the control of such bandits. "If I see her, I will do what I can." I told him as I began to walk off.

"I thank you," He called as I rounded the corner, "And my Fen will thank you when she is returned to me…My precious Flower of the Fields, I can't leave without her…" I could just hear him still mutter as I continued to make my way through the marshes. In some places there seemed to be a path, though I wasn't sure if it was just a place where the reeds simply happened to NOT be growing. Soon I came upon another clearing—another ruin, perhaps of some outdoor market. More interesting to me, at this point, however, were the sounds of battle coming from the center.

Four of Gao's mercenaries, unarmed, had surrounded a man in strange red and brown clothes: his chest was half bare, and he wore silver armor pieces over his red pants. He gripped a staff, and swung with precision and expertise at the nearest man. The mercenary fell with one hit, and a sweeping blow from the man knocked two more down. As the last man tried to edge away, the man prodded him with the end of his mace-like staff and knocked him over. Then he proceeded to smash the man's skull in with a swift downward strike.

I ran up just as he landed the mortal blow. He turned to face me and I cautiously drew into a stance.

"Hold your attack young student. I am not your enemy" He said, his baritone voice clear and strong. "This was…a misunderstanding."

Relaxing I looked him over. His arms were strange—I could not tell if they were stained a red-brown or withered in some way. Though they moved too swiftly and strongly to be injured…the man also had a long diagonal scar on his cheek, rather beady black eyes, a small sharp nose, wide lips, and his hair pulled back in a typical warriors do. He shift uneasily, and the pendant around his neck did not move.

"You act like you know me." I said finally. "I've never seen you before."

The man didn't react visually to my words. "I have tried very hard to go unnoticed, but I also need to eat. I've been on the outskirts of your village once or twice to trade goods. I saw you training." He gave a slight bow, and I returned the gesture. "My name is Zu. I have been called Sagacious Zu, if you prefer a title. It's a name I share with the first emperor, Sagacious Tien."

"Why would my training interest you?" I asked, just slightly confused.

"I meant nothing," he replied, and I could have sworn he slipped and seemed caught off guard. "It's just that I was trained fairly well, so I recognize when someone else is skilled."

I nodded; it was an acceptable answer. But my suspicions, and curiosity, were engaged. "If you're not an enemy, why are you out here?"

Again he hesitated. "That is a …personal matter. You'll have to take my word that I'm above common robbery if not many other things. Besides, I have already shown that I have no love for the more common kinds of filth roaming out here."

He had a point, but he was also full of secrets. "Why were you fighting Gao's mercenaries?"

"If you know that name, you know the type of men the family employs. I wonder…does their increased presence in the marsh have anything to do with why you are here?"

I raised an eyebrow; Zu was intelligent. A welcomed revelation. "My best friend is missing and I believe Gao the Lesser is the cause."

Zu almost laughed. "Gao the Lesser? I know the family. This is a brazen act, even for them, but now I understand why their men are clearing a path through the marsh." He looked me over again. "No wonder you came out here as you did: you're looking to rescue someone. You probably gave no thought to your own safety. That is very selfless of you. I tend to think more…efficiently." The momentary darkness that passed over his face was chilling. "I did hear something about a camp. They seem to be killing bandits so they won't be disturbed. There wasn't much more. I just wanted some peace and quiet."

Camp…not be disturbed…that really didn't bode well for Dawn Star. She couldn't overpower Gao for sure, and I would not let something happen to her. I softened my voice. "You must know the swamp well. Can you lead me in the right direction?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm not interested in looking for trouble. I'm sorry but I have my reasons. As bad as this is, you are better off without my help."

The stress must have been getting to me—I let out a frustrated scoff. "You're right. You're not a bandit, you're a coward." As I turned to walk away I added. "If you see a student named Dawn Star could you at least find the courage to show her how to get out of here?"

"Dawn Star?" I heard him mutter behind me. "I am…familiar with that name." I turned around and stopped and he continued. "But I still can't…I have spent a long time avoiding trouble. I don't want to go looking for it now. I'm sorry." Again I turned to leave, and again he stopped me. "Wait!" he said, grabbing my shoulder. I looked up the distance into his eyes. "Dawn Star…your friend…should not suffer because of my reluctance. A group of men went to the north. They had a large pack that was giving them trouble." He pointed towards two poor paths. "That may be where their camp is. There's no way to leave the marsh in that direction…not on foot, anyway. I will show you. It is easy to get lost.

We began to walk, picking the right most path. "You changed your mind when I mentioned Dawn Star." I asked quickly—that fact had not been lost on me. He seemed to know of Dawn Star, and his reaction seemed to show fondness. I would let him speak on it.

"I can refuse some fool determined to get lost in the swamp, but I doubt your friend earned her fate. Gao the Lesser shouldn't get such a prize without a fair fight." He picked up the pace, but his words had only secured my suspicions. "Now come, we have some catching up to do. We'll find them."

"Your assistance is welcome," I said truthfully.

"I will try not to make you regret it." He replied almost ruefully. "Your task is probably complicated enough as it is. Let's go. If you want to find trouble, let's do it quickly."

I chuckled. Sagacious Zu was as strange as his clothes, but I was beginning to enjoy his rough personality.

The path curved and soon I could hear voices. "Shouldn't killing outlaws yield some good silver?" I heard a coarse voice snap. "All I've found is this troublesome creature, and she won't do a thing I say. Her last keeper trained her too well."

Another voice continued. "If we can't get any work out of her, I want her cut and carved for tomorrow. If I have to be out here on Gao's little errand, at least I can be well fed."

From the sound, I could have sworn they were talking about Hing's Fen…but to kill and eat a woman? Women were considered low-class citizens in some ways, but I doubted even low-lifes like these mercenaries would incur the wrath of the heavens by eating another human. I hurried around the corner, and heard Zu sigh behind me. It made me chuckle despite myself.

"Look out," The first called as we saw each other. "It must be more bandits! Get them!"

Dead bodies of bandits littered the small clearing, and in the center lay a large rock formation, like a strange triangle with a chunk taken out of the bottom. There were only two mercenaries, armed with staves, in front of a portly woman in a blue and pink kimono. I took the closer man, and Zu ran for the farther. The battle didn't last a minute and the woman stopping cowering and ran over to us.

"Thank you for saving me." She said, her voice soft and a smile on her rather pretty face. "I was getting tired of catering to these fools. "I thought I was saved when they killed the bandits that raided my husband's wagon, but these soldiers were no better." She bowed. "You have my gratitude."

I bowed back. "My pleasure; you are safe now, Fen. Hing sent me."

Her jaw dropped. "Fen?" she gawked, voice rising. "You have come this far for _Fen_? Did Hing send you here without even mentioning my name?"

I almost couldn't react. Zu had walked up beside me and he whispered in my ear with a chuckle. "Oh dear, this will be unpleasant for someone."

"I am Sing Wa," The woman continued. "These animals made me cook for them, clean up their filth…and Hing sent you for the Flower?" She balked. "I will kill him."

I started slowly. "I am sorry…who is Fen then?"

She sighed. "You'll see…let me present her to you." Turning over to the reeds she called out. "Fen, Come!"

A very stout, healthy ox waded out of the reeds with a soft moo. Splashing behind me was soon accompanied a voice. "Fen, my Flower! You are safe!" It was Hing, and a large smile was on his face as he ran to the ox and threw his arms around its neck. "I knew this great fighter would save you. I couldn't leave without you. The cart needs your strength to pull it."

"I am safe as well Hing." Sing Wa interrupted her husband's swooning. "Or did you forget I was missing?"

Hing almost seemed surprised. "Ah, there you are my dear. I am glad you did not come to harm."

She stared him down. "But you are more concerned about the ox I see."

"I prayed for your safe return dear, but the cart will not move itself." Hing seemed unfazed by his wife's intensity.

"You will be lucky if I don't make you pull it while the ox rides. She is clearly important enough." Sing Wa began to walk, back the way we had come. "Come; leave any of our stolen silver as reward for our savior. I value my own life at least that much." "Someone has to." She added with a snap.

Hing sighed. "Yes dear."

"Do I have to slaughter that thing for you to show me some attention?" I could still hear their voices as they passed out of sight.

"No dear."

"Are you lying again?"

"No dear."

"Are you listening to me?"

"No dear."

The slap echoed through the reeds and I burst out laughing. Somehow Zu managed to keep his composure. Not wanting the poor dysfunctional couple's silver to go to waste, I scoured the area. As I looked through the pockets of one of Gao's dead mercenaries, a thought hit me. In stories, they always talk about the glamour of battle and the courage and deeds of heroes. But they never talk about heroes having to loot bodies to survive…and I had a feeling this was just the beginning of my looting. And I'd done too much for my own liking…

The area picked clean, we moved on. As we picked our way through the reeds, there was more and more evidence of bandits inhabiting the swamps. A fragmented walkway through the swamp soon appeared, and more voices broke the silence. "Well, what have we here? More outlaws? They're everywhere!" Two mercenaries walked from around the corner—scouts perhaps. "Gao was right to order them killed, even if just to keep the camp clear while he secures his woman."

His woman…I seethed at the bandit's misogynistic words, but a voice cut me off before I could speak. "This ain't one of ours soldier!" Behind me, two bandits had appeared. "You can't fool us! If Gao wants us out of the swamp you'll have to fight us every step!"

All four leaped into combat and I sighed. Zu started working on the two bandits while I fought the two mercenaries. They were still simple adversaries—and in a way I was thankful for that fact. Quick battles meant I would reach Dawn Star faster…and leave Gao less time 'secure' her….bastard. After the combat was done I ran, not even bothering to clean or sheath my blade. We ran through and came upon a much larger clearing. A stilted, rundown house stood in the corner, and more bandits littered the ground around four more of Gao's bandits. A strange contraption was to their right, with wings, six 'legs' and green glass.

Sagacious Zu muttered behind me. "It looks like the soldiers have taken control from bandits who normally rule here. I'm not sure it's an improvement."

The mercenaries must have heard him, as they began to turn around. "Look, more bandits creeping into the camp! Get them!"

All were unarmed—but as I glanced around the camp, I didn't see Gao anywhere. I knew I had to keep one alive. Knocking the first man out with the hilt of my blade I moved on and swiftly took care of the last two—Zu had already taken care of the fourth by the time I was done.

We shook the unconscious man until he woke. "What…who…no wait. I don't want any more trouble." He said as he massaged his head.

I set my jaw. "Fine. Just tell me what I need to know."

He nodded, slipping to his knees. "Yes, I can do that. Whatever you want."

"Where is Dawn Star?"

The man's eyebrows wrinkled. "Who? The woman? She got loose from the sack and ran into the cave. Would have been safer out here with us."

Sagacious Zu turned to me. "That cave is home to both toad demons and ogres, and both in a foul temper from fighting over the space." He bit his lip. "Running in there is like moving from the claws to the fangs."

The soldier continued. "We refused to go after her, so Gao went himself."

"Why did he take Dawn Star from the village to out here?"

The mercenary shook his head. "I don't know. He just said it was very important that he get her tonight. He brought of few groups of us over for it. We didn't take her; we made Gao do that himself. I know we shouldn't have let him talk us into any of this, but he doubled our pay." He hesitated and stared up at me. "It was just one woman. Compared to some things…well, all I'll say is that this wasn't the worst thing done by a Gao lately."

I stared him down. "What do you mean?"

"Look, that's all I can say. Just let me go. I won't be any more trouble for you. If I go back to Gao's father, I'll be killed as a failure."

Zu sneered beside me. "A reasonable punishment. Gao has some things right"

The mercenary cowered before us, begging. "By my grandfather, I won't get in your way again. I swear."

I turned away and walked down the path the man had indicated…a short path lead to a cave that sunk into the ground. "Get out of here, and find a better job." He ran off, and Zu sighed besides me.

"You are far too generous with your mercy." He said as the man ran off thanking me.

I glanced back at Zu and shrugged. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Most just don't take it. Now let's get into that cave."

Even as we entered I could hear raised voices and grunts. Finally I could see into the cave—Zu hadn't been exaggerating—it was full of ogres. A commotion off to the right drew my eyes; in the far distance I could see Gao staring Dawn Star down, in one of the passages. Gao realized almost too late that an ogre was chasing him, and in desperation launched a large attack that covered the area in fire. The roof of the cave fell down around them, crushing the ogre, and also blocking the pair from my sight. I could still hear Gao's loud voice echo through the cave. "Now look what you've made me do!" He yelled. "I've collapsed the way out! When I catch you woman, you will be sorry."

Dawn Star's voice was stressed, almost shrill in response. "It's always someone else's fault isn't it Gao! This is your mess! I didn't make you kidnap me!"

"Dawn Star is doing a good job of frustrating Gao into carelessness." Zu chuckled beside me. "That will work in your favor. But it also means we have to follow them by a different route—that means fresh enemies for us…"

Nodding I surveyed the room. To the right I could see the passage way that had just collapsed, as the dust and debris settled. Two ogres that had been chasing Gao were now heading in our direction. The ogres were huge, wearing light leather armor and wielding large clubs. Their wild yellow eyes flashed and one roared as it charged. I barely dodged. They were fast for as large as they were, and I knew they had to be strong. Staying in close, I used my speed and my sword to deal with the closest one while Zu went after the second. The ogres were far more difficult opponents than the bandits and mercenaries we'd been fighting earlier. Finally my opponent was down, and I helped Zu finish his off.

We were both breathing heavily. "I never had cause to enter these caves." Zu muttered. "Gao will have to pay for this inconvenience."

I chuckled and raided the small campsite by the collapsed path before walking to the other side of the front of the cave. As I rounded the corner, I could see a path leading towards the back—guarded by another ogre. He didn't waste any time charging us. With two of us, the giant was easier to take down, if only because we were able to distract him. Again I raided the campsite and then we headed down the path.

I'll never forget my first demon—the toad demon we encountered just on the top of the slanted path. It was the most grotesque thing I'd seen—little did I know its cousins would be worse. All I'd heard of demons were stories…supernatural beings both good and evil that had roles to play in this world and the other. This toad demon was red and warty, with large green eyes and a tongue that dragged the ground. A lower demon, but as I found as I approached, a difficult adversary; even with Zu trying to keep his attention, the demon's wide tongue and long arms made for few safe spots close enough to hit him. One swing knocked Zu on his back, and another slammed me into a rock. Biting my lip, I watched him come at me....and then begin to drip blood from his mouth, and around, down his tongue. The monster crumpled and Zu stood behind him, his strange staff bloodied.

"Thanks." I said.

"No time to sit down," He replied, not acknowledging anything. "We're almost there, let's go."

Shaking my head I stood; Zu was an interesting creature.

There was a large cave, which could almost have been a bandit hideout, many years ago from the dusty, decaying remnants that littered the area. Dawn Star was still running from Gao. In this small space I was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't caught her yet.

"I swear, Dawn Star, my patience is running thin!" Gao cried as she smacked him as he came close. Our eyes met over his shoulder and she smiled, racing over to me. Gao turned around with a scowl, and soon all color drained from him face. "No…" he groaned. "No! Not you…" he muttered as he walked closer. "Anyone but you! What are you doing here?!"

As Dawn Star reached my side I pulled her into a hug. After I released her I replied. "You took someone very important to me. I'd follow you forever."

My soul sister smiled beside me. "You see that Gao? That's loyalty and responsibility. Can you even understand those words?"

Gao laughed. "I understand more than you! I did you a favor, but you are too stupid to know a good thing when you are in its grasp!"

I growled and Dawn Star replied. "Being kidnapped was a good thing?" She scoffed; I'm sure having heard this argument a few times within the last while. "You have an odd view of what it takes to impress a woman."

Gao roared. "Fools! You'd be dead if it wasn't for me! Everything you have is gone! My father has seen to that!"

An insidious sinking feeling grew in my stomach. In the back of my mind, I could feel pieces of a puzzle clicking together. "What are you talking about Gao?"

He chuckled smugly. "You'll see. Death comes from above to ferret out your hidden master and his real name! Dawn Star was the only thing I wanted to save, and what thanks do I get? Nothing!" He growled again. "So be it, I'll just kill you all and forget your pitiful little village ever existed!"

"Damn it Gao!" I muttered, "What have you done?"

"You'll see. You've already lost, no matter what happens here. You'll see. I'll make you see!"

Standing tall, despite a creeping fatigue, I tried to look intimidating. "I don't want to hurt you Gao."

He growled again. "You don't have a choice! I won't let you walk away this time!"

I sighed. "So be it Gao, let's clear the air between us."

Again he laughed—always a grating sound to my ears, but so much more so now. "Good. There's no 'Master' Li to restrict how I fight. I'll kill you in time to see the red sky over your village!"

He immediately started using that elemental style Master Li had forbidden, the fire style. I dodged and watched him. It was the fastest attack he had, but easy enough to avoid. I took my sword from across my back. I could sense his chi swelling, and I took the chance to strike. My blade nicked his leg as his concentration was disrupted and he moved, barely in time. It was my turn to dodge as he retaliated almost immediately. His strong swing left me an opening, and I left a large gash across his back. He screamed and launched another firebolt at me. At the close range, my speed almost didn't save me—a small burn seared my calf. Dawn Star gasped on the edges, and I held my free hand up to her. She couldn't interfere. His next attack was close range, and the injury twinged as I dodged. I knew I'd have to either end this quickly or change my tactics. As he attacked again, I could tell his injuries were affecting him as well; he was getting sloppy. There was an obvious opening on his uninjured right side. He passed by for another attack, and I sliced through the opening. Blood spewed from the open wound. He clenched his side, and as I began to walk closer, a giant wall of fire launched at me. Quickly I rolled to the side; as injured as he was, he wasn't giving up. With a heavy sigh I knew what I had to do. There was no sense in my mind to fight him, but he wasn't going to let us leave now. Almost helpless before me, I ran through the pain in my leg and took off Gao's head.

Dawn Star gasped behind me. Bowing to the dead, I wiped my sword off on his dusty jerkin before sheathing it. My companions walked up beside me.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue. I'm not sure why Gao thought he would get away with this." She glanced only briefly at the body. "He had to know that someone in the village would come for me…although I had suspected it would be you." A smile flickered on her face.

I gave her another hug. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you Dawn Star."

The smile widened. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. I always respected your strength." She sighed momentarily. "I'm surprised Gao didn't have an interest in you, instead of me." She paused. "Not that I'd wish that on you. He was such a fool." Finally she spoke to Zu. "And who is this? I must thank your new acquaintance for his help as well.

Zu bowed. "Sagacious Zu. You don't owe me anything. I just helped your friend through the swamp."

"Sagacious Zu..." she muttered. "Well, I am grateful. I don't know what Gao meant by saying he was doing me a favor. How could dragging me here be beneficial?"

I almost didn't want to reply. Biting my lip I looked away from her face. Master Li, that assassin, and now Gao's words of death from above and a red sky over my home…somehow Gao must have been plotting the destruction of the village…but how? I couldn't tell her what I thought; it would hurt her too much. "I'm not sure," I said finally. "But my gut says we should head back to the village quickly."

She knitted her thin eyebrows. "Agreed. I want Master Li to know that we are both safe." She paused and I hobbled, looting the room. I found a few gems of interest, and sat down briefly as she spoke again. "It's too bad though; he wanted to reach Gao. I'm sure of it." I began to exchange the gems in my amulet as she continued. "Gao just seemed to get more and more bitter. He didn't respond well to discipline. It's too bad." I stood and she sighed.

"Come on Dawn Star, let's go." I said finally and the three of us began to walk about of the cave. As we walked through the cave, I finally realized how beautiful it was. The rocks sparkled and reflected the light of many green and blue florescent mushrooms and intricate rock formations littered the ground. My leg burned, and quickly I grabbed some linen from my field medic kit in my bag and wrapped my leg. Soon enough we had exited the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn Star gasped behind me as she saw the carnage of the camp. "What happened to Gao's men? I thought they abandoned him, but it looks like you had to fight them all!" She grasped my hand. "I didn't realize you took that much of a risk getting to me. Thank you."

I smiled. "It was no hassle. I didn't want to harm them, but there was no real choice."

She nodded. "I heard Gao yelling at them to kill any bandits who might approach. I guess they wouldn't stop to ask questions. They didn't seem too eager to follow me into the cave though. It seemed like they were humoring him. Maybe they were his father's men? I don't…wait…do you hear something?"

A growling roar like a furnace in a strange wind grew louder. A strange contraption passed overhead, and soon the sky was partially blocked by the sheer number of these dull brown machines heading towards the village.

Dawn Star's face was white. "There are so many. Where are they coming from?"

Sagacious Zu sighed. "You should be more concerned with where they are going. You may have won a victory over Gao the Lesser, but it looks like he put things in motion that have outlived him.

"What—what do you mean?" Dawn Star stuttered.

"These machines have weapons. They drop casks that explode on impact. There will be soldiers on the ground as well."

"Was…was that what Gao meant? He said something about death coming from above for Master Li!" She was staring at me now and I bowed my head.

"He kidnapped you to save you from the attack." I told her softly.

She shook her head forcefully. "It doesn't matter! We have to get back! The students…everyone will need our help!"

Suddenly Sagacious Zu grabbed her arm. "Walk away Dawn Star. You won't get there in time. Better to avert your eyes than see something you care about fall to ruin. Save yourself the pain." I could barely see his eyes over Dawn Star's shoulder, but they seemed frozen, held by some emotion I couldn't read.

I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder. "We have to try Zu; we could save some of them."

He shook his head. "I've seen this kind of attack before. The tools used are different but it's the same kind of destruction."

Dawn Star saw the machine next to us, a similar brown color to the flying menaces in the sky. She took up the cause with me. "Zu…this machine of Gao's…do you know how to make it work? Could you fly it?"

"I doubt there are two people in the empire that know _how_ they work. It's a baffling combination of magic and artifice. There is a handle attached to something like the reins of an ox yoke. You move it left and right, forward and back. It should swim through the air fairly smoothly."

I nodded. "Let's go then Dawn Star."

She turned to Zu. "Will you come to help us Zu? You seem to have a good heart."

He stared into her eyes and then dropped his head with a sigh. "If…you are intent on returning I will accompany you. I have already done more than I wanted, but I could not avoid this forever."

Dawn Star smiled. "You are an interesting person, Sagacious Zu. Your eyes hold a great sadness that is oddly familiar to me, but I don't know why."

I walked over to the machine and began to help her in. "I tried to understand his trouble, but he won't let me. In fact hardly talks to me at all. He opens up to you well enough though." She glanced at me and I muttered. "I'll tell you about it later."

She looked over at him from the farthest back point of the vehicle. "Perhaps I am imagining it. We will discuss it another time. I hope we are not too late…" she trailed off and Zu hopped into the front of the machine.

There were many more machines, of different sizes and shapes, in the air, and some began to fire at us as we flew. I could hardly hear myself think over the roar of the air around us, but I could see Zu beckoning me to the guns of the machine. As he flew I shot down the other machines attacking us. Dawn Star had nothing to distract her as we flew over the town, and the smell of ash and sulfur drifted into my nose.

Finally we landed at the beach. Burned bodies and flaming wreckage—some from downed flying attackers— littered the beach. "No, this can't be." Dawn Star cried in anguish.

Zu laid his hand softly on her shoulder. "It is what I expected. I'm sorry you had to see this."

Her jaw shook and her eyes leaked tears. 'I saw the smoke from the air, but I didn't think….didn't think it would be so bad. Everyone…everyone is gone."

I grasped her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "We _will_ find survivors." I whispered, attempting to convince myself as well…hope was all we had right now. "There has to be someone left."

She glanced back at me. 'I hope you are right. Master Li wouldn't let this happen. Not without a fight. Let's get to the school."

Nodding, I rushed up the hill. The carnage and wreckage increased as we entered the center of town. Just where Fen Do's shop burned two of Gao's mercenaries were battling a female student. They spilled her guts as we approached and I heard Dawn Star cry behind me. Grasping her shoulders, I hid in the shadows as they talked. "I hate this." The first, who had not dealt the killing blow muttered. "There's no challenge in killing simple peasants."

The other cleaned his blade. "They said no survivors, so there better be no survivors."

The first muttered. "I know, I know, but who is this for? Whoever's really giving the orders must be influential."

"Do you want to ask Gao the Greater? No. So quit yapping and make sure there's no survivors." Obviously these two didn't have any information, so I stepped out into the light, followed by Zu. "Looks like we have a few more peasants to put down."

"Let's make this quick." The first muttered as they flourished their weapons.

With the three of us, the two lasted only moments. Dawn Star fought with a kind of ferocity I had never seen in her, and that pained me to see.

I could hear Zu mutter as we walked through the remnants of the village—the burning wreckage blocked the way to many areas. "I fear your school is burning as expected. This is what happens when home turns to battlefield. Let's hope the flames leave you more than just troubled memories." Even as we tried to scale obstacles, there seemed to be no survivors. Finally we ran through the school gates. Only bodies littered the area until we saw the small hill before the inner gate. Kia Min had just finished off two mercenaries, and I could see a small group of villagers behind her. She must have heard us coming, because she turned only momentarily. "Keep going! There are others in the school!" With a quick motion of her quarterstaff, she waved the remaining villagers the way we had come. "I'll look to the villagers and save as many as I can. Go!"

Smiling briefly at her as she passed, I turned the smile to Dawn Star. Good thing we had bought the red silk grass, or Kia Min probably would not have been here to save those few lives. Dawn Star nodded, as if reading my mind, and we headed around the back way, through the practice ring Smiling Mountain used. Four mercenaries were waiting, and the bodies of students littered the ground. They rose, each wielding a weapon—two long swords and two quarterstaffs. Four to three—the odds were still in our favor—Gao's mercenaries were simply not up to the skill Master Li had raised us to. As we left the last men bleeding on the already soaked ground, I glanced around. The entrance to the school was blocked. Scowling, I headed towards the other back entrance; it was blocked too. Burning wreckage had blocked every entrance but the main, and part of me wondered if that had been planned.

I ran through the main entrance, Dawn Star and Zu close behind me. In the center of the courtyard, the practice ring had been invaded by ten or more of Gao's mercenaries. They struck down a student even as we approached, and I could see too many bodies of my fellows all around.

The man who had dealt the finishing blow turned to us. He was bald with a thick beard, wearing simple brown leather armor, quite original compared to the basic brown and purple or Gao's other mercenaries. "What is this? We missed a couple of these pitiful students?" He scoffed. "This is like crushing ants. There's no end to you people."

"You have no right to talk, vermin." Zu snapped behind me. I was thankful for his words, being occupied with fighting my emotions so they would be under control for the battle I knew was coming.

I turned quickly to Dawn Star, "Check to see if any of the others are still alive." She ran off. The other mercenaries looked at the first man. He held up his hand and kept his attention on me. "Monster…" I muttered. "You will pay for this slaughter!" I said louder.

He chuckled, no remorse in his rich voice. "That's what the rest of your fellows said too. Just before their heads hit the ground!" He turned to his group. "Men! Gao the Greater wants this village cleared! Get the job done!" With a wave of his arm, six launched at us, the rest waiting like vultures.

As Zu and I fought, I could feel my muscles starting to fatigue. And unfortunately, these were the most skilled mercenaries I had encountered yet. No more talented than our intermediate students—which made the carnage all the more disturbing. As I had finished two of the mercenaries, two more jumped in to take their place. Surely it could not have simply been numbers that defeated the students; there didn't seem to be many bodies of the mercenaries around at all. Another two fell, and another two stepped in—Zu must have finished a few off as well because the leader was the only one left still observing. Seconds later the grizzled man jumped into the ring.

All of the soldiers had wielded basic weapons, but this man had weapons I had barely heard about from Gujin. The man must have been forty and missing some teeth and the massive claws on his hands made him seem like an old tiger. As the massive weapons glistened in the burning light of the fire, he attacked just like an old tiger—ferocious and quick--with the other opponents around me it was hard to keep him in my sights. He went after Zu first, and I focused on finishing off the last three opponents. Zu was doing amazingly well, fighting two mercs and the old tiger. Finally, I cut my last down and went after the leader myself. I'd never fought someone faster than I was—this man had to be close. The claws meant he had to get in close, so I had to use the reach of my long sword against him, keep him back. He cut me, I cut him. Pain just narrowed my vision; there was nothing in my world at that point besides this monster. My last hit, a slice to his side must have slowed him down. An opening appeared in his guard, and I took it—and his head. Blood spurted up into the air and I stepped back onto the ground.

Looking around for Dawn Star, I spotted Zu first. With a strange almost impressed look at his face I wondered just how long he had been watching me fight. Dawn Star called me over.

"Liyan, over here, Jing Woo's alive!"

I stumbled over to her side, close to where Master Li's house had stood. Jing Woo lay there, bloodied, but breathing. My eyes watered, his own almost glazed as he looked up at me.

"There were so many…everywhere. And fire from the skies."

Dawn Star cradled his head. "Shh. We've chased off all of Gao's men. You'll be safe now."

He groaned and rolled his head. "No! They came later…" he coughed blood and then continued. "It was simply quiet, we were sparring in the practice ring and Smiling Mountain had just started a class. Then fire fell from above, and warriors in dark suits and red masks attacked. I tried to rally the students, but we were overrun. There was a woman leading them, with a white, painted mask, and this terrifying man came behind them all. His armor itself was intimidating—red and black and purple, with horns and a fearsome expression—but such an evil radiated from him. Master Li…Master Li went without a fight, giving them exactly what they wanted." He paused and coughed, his body shaking. "They killed us anyway."

I kneeled down next to him, my adopted brother. Dawn Star wiped his forehead. "You'll be all right. Just be still."

Jing Woo's body relaxed. "I tried…I tried so hard. I'm sorry." He went limp in Dawn Star's arms.

We lowered our heads—I was sure she was fighting the tears just as hard as I was. A few slipped down my cheek despite my effort.

Zu spoke finally. "The Lotus Assassins; they leave no one alive to tell the tale. People fear the unknown." He walked closer to the two of us. "For Gao the Greater to have them as allies is troubling. The figure your friend spoke of is Death's Hand, the leader of the Lotus Assassins. This….student was strong to live as long as he did."

I stood. Death's Hand…just as Master Li had warned. "Woo mentioned a woman giving orders," I said, my voice strained from the effort of keeping it from shaking. "What about her?"

Sagacious Zu shrugged. "A lieutenant, perhaps? Death's Hand leads all others. But he would not appear unless this was important—he usually acts behind the scenes." Suddenly I could hear the tension rising in his voice, and in his body language. "I don't know why there were so intent on taking your Master Li, but they never attack without purpose."

"Master Li told me that he was the Emperor's brother. Gao overheard."

Dawn Star gasped behind me and Zu balked. "That's…not possible. Sun Li the Glorious Strategist was the Emperor's brother and the head of the Imperial Army. Your Master Li cannot be him."

"Why not?" Dawn Star asked between dry sobs.

Zu glared. "Because he can't! Sun Li was declared a traitor to the Empire twenty years ago. The Emperor himself accused him of killing the third brother, Prince Kin. And besides, the Glorious Strategist would not have made such mistakes."

"What mistakes?" Dawn Star asked. I was glad she was she was asking the questions I was too focused on listening and thinking to ask.

"Revealing himself, for one. For another, he would have known that giving himself up would not save your students."

I could understand his words, almost. "If Death's Hand is as vicious as you say, he had to try something."

Zu shook his head. "The Glorious Strategist would know his enemy, and if anything is true about Lotus Assassins, it's that they don't leave survivors. I should know." He paused, and his voice quivered with his next statement. "I…I was one."

Tilting my head back I looked at him. "That explains your unwillingness to come here—you recognized a familiar tactic. No matter—"

Dawn Star interrupted me. "It doesn't matter!" She sobbed. "Whoever you are, whatever you were, you did not do this and you do not have our master!" She slowed her breathing. "We need…we need to decide what to do. When we know where we are going, when we have a plan, then we can talk about who knows what."

I nodded, and grasped her shoulders. "All this destruction, all this death happened because the Lotus Assassins wanted Master Li. The only way to avenge the dead is to find Master Li and rescue him."

Zu sighed. "I doubt I could change your resolve even if I wanted to. Perhaps I can at least try to point you in a productive direction. If you wish to pursue this, we should head to the heart of the Empire, the Imperial City."

"Perhaps Master Li will have old allies there that can help us."

Sagacious Zu shrugged, "And no doubt old enemies as well. You will no doubt find your answers in the Imperial City."

Dawn Star gazed at Zu. "You know a lot. We will have to talk about the source of that knowledge."

Nodding I gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze as I added. "I am still curious about you Zu…my gut says you aren't evil."

Again he shrugged his shoulders. "Make whatever judgment you wish. I assure you, I have already made worse."

I could feel the weakness and injuries from the numerous fights starting to draw me to the ground. "Let's go," Dawn Star started. "I don't…I don't want to be here." She looked around and sighed deeply. "I want to go where I can actually make a difference."

"That is…a very common desire. The hardest to achieve, but very common." Zu replied. "Come let's see if we can get Gao the Lesser's contraption in the air again. It won't be stable enough to get to the Imperial City, but we might reach the trading village of Tien's Landing. And all trade routes lead to the heart of the Empire." He began to walk and muttered. "If we're lucky we can find someone to give us passage. If we're lucky…."

I released Dawn Star and pulled more bandages out of my bag and wrapped my wounds—superficial for the most part, I was lucky this time. Dawn Star furrowed her eyebrows as she watched me. "Are you all right? You look pale."

Giving her a weak smile I replied. "I'll be fine. We should probably take a small break once we get to Tien's Landing."

She slipped her shoulder under mine as I stood. I began to protest and she just stared into my eyes. I hunched and allowed her to support me as we followed Zu back to the Flyer. On the way, I filled her in on everything—the Cave, the strange blue spirit, my amulet, and my people. Her silence was not unnerving, not until the end. From her face, I knew her mind had to be buzzing with questions, but she said nothing. Eventually I hoped she would discuss things with me—perhaps after the scars of today were not so fresh.

The flight was comparable to the first—in the beginning anyway. Fewer attacks by enemy ships, but just as I could see a town in the distance, a terrible shaking—more severe than the machine's normal rattling—took the flyer. Zu looked back at me, and mouthed, 'hold on.' Grasping onto Dawn Star, I braced myself for impact as we started spiraling out of control.


	7. Chapter 7

I could never really tell how long we were out from the crash, but it was night when I woke up. The strange craft was in pieces around us, and Zu and Dawn Star lay on the ground around me. They bore a few small scratches and gashes. As I shakily walked over, I gently shook Dawn Star shoulder. She groaned, holding her head. Zu must have heard us, as he began to rise himself. He began to speak as I helped Dawn Star up. "That was quite the crash!" He almost chuckled. "I wouldn't have left the marsh had I known we were headed for such a spectacular landing. It's a miracle we all survived unharmed." He paused. "Uh...we did all survive, didn't we?"

I half smiled at him. "I'm fine." I released Dawn Star and turned to her. "You okay?"

She nodded and dropped her hand, a small bit of blood smeared on her forehead. "I'm okay too. A little shaken up is all."

Zu nodded. "We were lucky—I thought we would be fine over a short distance, but obviously I was wrong. Only a fool braves the air currents without a proper wind map. You can't navigate the skies without them. Not safely anyway."

My jaw dropped slightly, and I sighed inside. "So I guess we're grounded until we find a wind map."

Dawn Star walked closer to Zu. "So where are we going to find a wind map of this region?"

Zu laughed hollowly. "Things are worse than you think. Look at our flyer. Even if we _had_ a wind map, this thing wouldn't take to the air again."

I bit my lip. "So we need to find a wind map and a new flyer?"

"Ha, you make it sound so simple. Flyers and wind maps are rare things, even in the Imperial City. Out here they're all but unknown."

Dawn Star's head whipped back to him. "Gao and his pirates used flyers to attack Two Rivers and the Lotus Assassins who took Master Li had them too." I could hear frustration hardening her dulcet tones. "Somebody around here must know something about them!"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Dawn Star. I'll find a way to get us flying again."

She smiled and at. "I'm…I'm sorry to get upset, but every second we're stuck here, Master Li gets farther away from us."

I nodded, and Zu began to speak softer. "We're near Tien's Landing. It's a small village, but maybe someone there knows where we can find a new flyer. If nothing else, I remember a clearing suitable for a camp. And if we can't find a flyer, we can always follow on foot. To the south of the village is a forest. A trade route leads through it to the Imperial City. The village is across the bridge and beyond a large Marker stone. Look for the giant rock with a painting of a fish on it, and you'll know you're heading in the right direction."

With another nod I turned from him. "Alright, let's get moving Dawn Star, Zu."

I heard Zu almost stutter behind me. "Actually, I want to stay here for a bit, see what I can salvage from the flyer, just in case." He coughed and continued and I glanced back at him. "Besides, this place is not so different from the marsh. More of an impending sense of doom, but that could just be your influence." Chuckling deeply, he began to sort through the wreckage, completely missing the smile on my face. I turned to Dawn Star and we began to walk down the gently sloped hill.

The hill we had landed on was filled with wreckage besides that of our flyer—wreckage of houses, an old town completely overrun by tall grass and vines. Dawn Star shivered beside me as we walked, and stayed out in the old roadway as I investigated the old dwellings. They held nothing of value, and just as I walked out of the last house—on fire from what I assumed was our burning flyer passing through it—her strained voice cried out. "Something is here…Something that hates the living!"

Sure enough, three ghosts materialized. These ghosts were shirtless, wearing something akin to prison outfits I'd seen on the occasion outlaw captured and dragged through Two Rivers on the way to the Imperial City. Two of them wielded spears, and one used the ice style that I had acquired from the blue spirit. Quickly, I glanced at Dawn Star; she was already running towards one of the men with spears. I threw my head back to face the man with the ice style. From experience, I knew the style's weakness, its effectiveness if used correctly, and the dangers of its paralyzing technique, in a strange way I was glad for the time unconscious. It was like a nap, and my wounds were not bothering me as much-thought they still bled- nor did I feel light headed. A person could only throw so many blocks of ice before needing to charge the attack again. Circling him, I dodge until his attack ran out—about three. My average out of combat was five, and I'd never tested it in combat as my speed was drastically hindered by that technique. Which, in this battle like most others, I used to disperse the ghost as he recharged. One down, I turned my attention to the second of the spearmen; Dawn Star was still fighting her own opponent, luckily not breathing hard. Not much later, we had both finished off our ghosts.

Just as I glanced over at Dawn Star I felt a strange sensation. Next thing I knew the blue spirit from the Spirit Cave was before me. She spoke immediately in that same echoing voice. "You fell from the sky, but despite the maddened spirit here you will benefit. A Spirit Monk was here long ago, fleeing the destruction that orphaned you. He carried a piece of your amulet. It was separated, broken apart, so your enemies could not find it easily. You have the first piece. It trains your abilities now. The second piece fell here with its minder, hidden until waters receded. A guardian protects it, waiting to test and serve you. The third piece awaits discovery in a distant lair." She paused. "These three pieces are physical, but there is one more. It cannot be found, only earned. This final piece is all that will save you in the end." As quickly as she appeared, she was gone before I could even begin to utter a question.

Dawn Star's face was the next thing I saw, hovering over me, framed by the stars in the dark sky. Shaking my head I stood. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You fell over after the fight. There was something here, but I couldn't see it clearly."

I bit my lip only momentarily—passing out after such an easy fight was embarrassing, but I knew I was still drained from earlier battles. "I had a vision…the same creature I saw in the Spirit Cave in the school."

Dawn Star's brow furrowed. "You saw another vision? Strange that I could not make it out…Strong spirits are usually quite clear to me."

I patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it, and if I have any others, okay?"

She nodded. "Right, once we're out of here…it's not safe. There's so much pain and suffering in this place I can barely think."

We separated and I took the point. The hill ended in a ledge that overlooked a river many meters down. A small wooden fence bordered the ledge and the path that connected it. More empty houses appeared and a tall open gate. Zu had been right out the impeding sense of doom—but I think it was due to the spirits not my influence. Another four popped up, very similar to the three earlier, and again Dawn Star and I defeated them quickly. We passed under the gate into a clearing. To the right was a raised bridge over the river, inaccessible from this side, and to the left was a bridge. After a quick glance at Dawn Star to make sure she was okay, I passed into the doorway of the red-topped covered bridge.

The inside tilted up, and on that raised area were four men in Imperial Army uniforms. Before we could even open our mouths they jumped at use, weapons blazing. I drew my own, and attempted to tell them we were not a threat, but they wouldn't hear it. As I dodge a kidney strike by a man wielding a long sword, I began to use lethal force myself. It was regrettable to have to fight my own country's army; then again, my country did not seem as glorious as Old Ming and I used to believe. As the last man died and Dawn Star and I cleaned our blades I sighed. Partly because these men were such poor adversaries, partly under the realization of a dark underside of my people.

We continued and soon cleared the bridge. The clearing we entered had only one exit besides the way we came and we began to walk towards it and its accompanying gate. Suddenly, the softest patter of feet reached my ears, and before I could look for the source, it landed before me. A curvy shape in black cloth landed gracefully a meter before me. There was no mistaking her gender from her ample form, even with the veil covering the lower portion of her face. As she spoke, her eyes blazed with anger mirroring the hatred and arrogance in her tone. "Stop where you are. Death's Hand should know better than to send his minions out alone." Her voice was alluring, smooth and melodious even with the bite and patronizing tone. "It is clear that you are one of his hirelings, or perhaps one of Gao the Greater's marauding pirates. You will pay for the crimes you have committed."

Despite her appeal, I would not let her walk over me. "I do not follow Death's Hand," I said sternly.

She brushed me off. "Don't waste your breath on lies. I didn't get there in time to help anyone, but I saw you leave the massacre in Two Rivers. Clearly you were involved. Death's Hand went too far in ordering the village's destruction, and Gao the Greater sought to profit from it. My retribution will end with them, but it will begin with you."

With her last words she drew a long sword and stuck out, targeting me. I held my hand out to Dawn Star, telling her to hold off. Though I was weakened from all the fighting, I felt I could handle this new opponent. The mysterious woman's strikes were fairly quick, and she wielded the weapon with a skill similar to Gao the Lesser had. After a few passes, I had detected a weak spot and began to counter her strikes with my blade. Quickly, I had landed cuts to her arms, and multiple to her left leg.

"Enough!" She cried tartly, jumping back and sheathing her blade. "The way you move seems odd…a flaw I cannot see, perhaps? But you are…better than I expected. You might even beat me, if I allowed such insolence." I rolled my eyes and wiped my blade quickly before lowering it to my side. "You are too skilled to be just a hireling." She continued. "Death's Hand would view such ability outside his assassins as…dangerous, and Gao the Greater prefers his servants docile."

"I told you, I'm not in league with either Gao or Death's Hand."

She smirked. "So it would appear. You lack the Assassins' branding…but if you are not one of them, who are you? A monk? A mercenary? A bandit?"

I shook my head. "I am a student from a martial arts school in Two Rivers which was destroyed. I seek to avenge the dead, my family, and find those taken by the Assassins."

She raised an eyebrow. "You chase a great evil…larger than you realize. Leave, and you may survive. Others have tried to face Death's Hand but were destroyed, as Two Rivers was."

I stared deep into her eyes. "I will not give up, if only to prevent another tragedy as my home."

Soon her other eyebrow rose as well, and the tips of her lips followed. "Your honor sends you toward peril, but you do not flinch from it. A trait of fools…and perhaps the occasional hero. I also seek answers from Death's Hand and his minions. If you truly oppose him, you will need to find your way to the Imperial City. Of course, only the Lotus Assassins can come and go as they please, thanks to Gao. Travel routes by land and water are blocked, but the Assassins use wind maps and flyers to further their goals here and in the surrounding forest." She paused. "Perhaps, if you are capable, we will meet again. I wish you luck, but you will need far more than that to survive." She turned from me and jumped onto a ledge over my right shoulder—where I assumed she must have jumped from. "Farewell." She replied before she disappeared from sight.

My own eyebrow raised I turned to Dawn Star, who simply shrugged. "What can we do?" She said simply.

I smiled and nodded. We continued walking, passing under the gate. Before us was the Marker, a stone taller than any man marked with a giant fish and writing that read. "Tien's Landing." The marker stood between two paths, and pointed to the right path, which wound away out of sight. The left opened into the end of what appeared to be a large clearing with goats in the high grass, besides the baw-ing of the animals I could hear the chatting of men from the left and decided to investigate. As we entered the clearing, which expanded to the left with a small hut in the back and a large shut gate on the back right, I heard a voice yell.

"This area is off limits! Intruders will be executed!" The voice was gruff. I turned to its source and was met by three men, again armed and wearing the uniform of the Imperial Army.

I sighed. "Well, maybe you should have signs posted—I didn't have a choice about landing here anyway."

The man scoffed. "Do not whine to me, peasant! We have orders from Death's Hand himself. All intruders die!" They all attacked, and without hesitation I threw myself into the battle. Within a minute they were all dead. As I cleaned my blade another soldier in blood-stained armor ran out of the hut and towards Dawn Star and myself, unarmed. "Wait! Stop! I'm not your enemy! I swear by my ancestors, I am not your enemy. I'm not even a soldier."

Dawn Star and I put our blades away. "Why do you wear a soldier's uniform then?" I asked softly, not wanting to further terrify the man.

His shoulders slouched. "I promise, I am no soldier. My name is Chen Yi. I'm just a simple peasant from the town of One Stone." He looked at the bodies on the ground. "These soldiers passed through my village a few weeks ago. One of them angered the Lotus Assassin who was in charge, and the Assassin killed him! As I was coming back in from the fields, they grabbed me to fill his place. They put his uniform on me—blood stains and all—and told me I was in the army!"

I bowed to him to show my sincerity. "Do not worry, I never planned to kill you, but will you mind answering some questions?"

He broke out in a smile. "Thank you, noble one! You are most merciful and I honor you. My whole family honors you. I will do my best to answer your questions, but I don't know much. The Lotus Assassins just told us to guard the gate while they searched the ruins. That's all, I swear."

"What do you know of the Lotus Assassins?"

"They are evil. Pure evil! They forced me to serve them; they would have killed me if I disobeyed. I had no choice but to guard this door."

"Do you know what they were searching for?"

"I don't know, I've never been on the other side of the gate. Only the Lotus Assassins themselves are allowed into the ruins."

"Do you know anything about the ruins?"

He sighed. "No, nothing. Only that the gate leading into them was locked. The Lotus Assassins had to get a key from Sheng, the Imperial Minister in Tien's Landing." He paused, and looked around warily. "But I think…I think the ruins are haunted! I hear strange sounds coming from beyond the gates. But even the threat of ghosts can't keep the Assassins from their search."

I nodded. "Thank you. Now go home to your family; I'm sure they'll be happy to know you are well."

He smiled again. "Of course, great one! I will lead an upright life of farming and praying. Thank you for sparing me. Thank you!"

He ran off quickly, towards the town and Dawn Star turned to me with a smile. "You showed great compassion to that poor man. I love seeing that you can be merciful as well as strong—it is nice to be reminded of in face of all that has happened."

Pulling her into a hug I whispered. "Do you mind if I check out the gates and hut real quick?"

She pressed her lips together and began to walk towards the gate. "There is something dangerous beyond these gates. The spirits here are…troubled."

I had entered the hut, which was littered with a motley bunch of containers. As I looted them, I realized they must have been from the surrounding ruins and whatever lay beyond the gate. Most of it was useless to me, but I found a few gems that could prove useful, which I tucked into my purse. When I exited, Dawn Star was shivering with her back to the gates. Grabbing her hand, I led her out of the area and down the path the Marker indicated.

The path soon was cobbled and soon a stone wall appeared on the right side, mirroring the hills on the left. A rundown gate opened into a strange ruined structure in a clearing. Zu stood before the entrance. "Ah, you found your way. Good. I salvaged this gem out of some sort of power source. It was the only piece in decent condition, and I imagine you will have some use for it." He paused and led us into the main room of the complex. It was dirty, but it kept a roof over our heads, and had a place for a fire. "Now that we're here, we should see if anyone knows anything about flyers. Maybe whoever is in charge of the town can help us get underway again." He leaned against the farthest wall. "I will stay here at this new camp unless you need me. It seems like a good enough place to base ourselves out of."

Dawn Star settled on the softest piece of ground she could find. "I can't believe Two Rivers is gone. It was home…" She sniffed and I sat down beside her, snaking my right arm around her shoulders. "The people there were the only family I've know and now they're all gone."

Zu replied, his voice soft, as it always seemed to be when he spoke to Dawn Star. "I understand Dawn Star, but the path you are on may lead to even darker places. You still have your friend Liyan here for now, but who knows what the future will bring. You must prepare yourself."

She buried her head into my shoulder. "I don't want to think like that. We will set things right, we have to."

I looked over, up at Zu. "I won't kill needlessly Zu. More killing won't bring our friends back—but that doesn't mean I won't defend what I have."

He half smiled. "I'm glad you have some of your priorities straight. Of course returning your friends was never an option, but there are a great many more things you can lose." He seemed to stare pointedly at Dawn Star before finding the darkest corner to sit in. As he settled down, I turned to Dawn Star, who raised her head and eyes to mine.

"Are you doing all right, Dawn Star?" I asked squeezing her shoulder.

She smiled. "I'm fine, dealing with the destruction of Two Rivers as I'm sure you are. I'm glad you are here—we seem so far from anything familiar." She sighed.

"What do you think of this place?"

"I do not like the area around this place, around Tien's Landing. There is rot here, deep in the heart of it. There are secrets, and there has been much suffering." She paused. "Maybe I just feel this way because of what happened at the school or what I fear will happen to Master Li. I just know we must be careful."

"Don't worry Dawn Star, we'll pull through. Be strong."

"I will...but I can't help worrying, or thinking about what has happened to Master Li."

"It will be okay," I said as strongly as I could. "We will save him."

The smile appeared weakly on her face again. "Yes, of course. I am glad you are strong in the face of all the death and destruction we've seen."

I gave her shoulders another squeeze. "Will you be okay if I go talk to Zu for a while? I'll come get you when I'm ready to go into town."

"Of course; I'm anxious to get moving. I'll be fine."

I smiled and walked over to Zu's corner. "Yes?" he asked as I entered the shadows. "Is there something you want?"

"I have some questions about you and the Lotus Assassins." I said as controlled as I could.

His voice was straight. "I can assure you that I no longer share an allegiance with them. It was a short dalliance that ended on poor terms."

"Why did you leave them?"

His tone hardened. "I won't discuss that. Perhaps I will say more when I know your motives better, but for now my past is my own."

"Understandable, but don't expect me to stop asking." I tried to keep my tone joking, just enough to seem concerned about him, but not about his loyalty. "I'll get the full story from you sooner or later my friend."

I couldn't even guess his facial expression at this point. "I wouldn't have much respect for you if you simply accepted that answer, but that is all I'm going to offer now. I am not concealing anything that will harm you or your cause. You and Dawn Star have my full support."

"I have questions about our enemies."

He chuckled. "Our enemies…the sure sign of an effective fighter is that he has many enemies. Which are you most curious about?"

"All of them, but I'll start at the bottom. Tell me about Gao the Greater."

Zu scoffed. "A small man. He bears a grudge against the world because his wealth cannot buy him the status he wants. At least, that is my estimation of him. If we encounter him in his holdings near Tien's Landing, I doubt he will be very welcoming. Not after he learns the fate of his son."

"Okay, tell me about Death's Hand and the Lotus Assassins."

"There is little to tell that would affect you now. The assassins are fanatically loyal to Death's Hand, and he uses that influence to do as he wishes. He also controls the Imperial Army, but they are no longer in his favor it seems. Mere guards in comparison to the Assassins." He paused. "Death's Hand was just beginning his rise to power when I left the Lotus Assassins. I do not know much more about him."

It was my turn to pause before I spoke. My next thoughts I had not shared with anyone, even Dawn Star. I was sure the thought would scare her too much, and it was better for her this way with all that had happened. "I want to know about Emperor Sun Hai."

Even in the shadows I could tell he was shocked. "You name the Emperor among your personal foils? You have a grand opinion of yourself. Don't be so quick to link Sun Hai to the destruction you have seen. Death's Hand my still answer to him, but it is a long leap from that to assuming the Emperor approves of what the Lotus Assassins have done."

I sighed. "Is it really? It seems to me that either he approves or he has lost power."

Zu's voice turned cold. "Both of those possibilities will be hard for people to swallow. The emperor is the Emperor. He is above weakness or viciousness. To question that is to question the nature of the Jade Empire and I am not…not many people are willing to do that."

I shrugged. "He is a man…all men have flaws, weaknesses. Most gods have flaws and weakness…why is it so hard to believe?"

"The Emperor is the foundation upon which we build. If he is weakened, we all fall."

"Then perhaps we need to build a new foundation," I muttered, not quite sure or quite caring if Zu heard. "Good bye for now." I said louder. "And thanks."

"Good bye, then."

I settled in my own corner by the old fire pit; I had a feeling we weren't the first to use this area to camp. I took out the gems I had found at the army base and the one Zu had given me. The five I had found were stronger than the ones I had currently. But Zu's teal gem emanated the strongest I'd felt yet—a combination of body and mind. Taking my amulet out I exchanged my gems, placing Zu's gems in the middle, most prominent place. It was still dark outside, probably a few hours from dawn. My body was still beat from fighting Gao's lieutenant. Though the wound felt better, it had bled through its bandage. I grabbed some of the native plants I had learned about from Old Ming and made another bandage. Laying my head on the ground, I feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

My sleep was dreamless, and the next thing I knew Dawn Star was shaking me awake. "Come on sleepy head, its dawn." I rose and brushed off my clothes and she continued. "Let's head into town and see what we can do about a flyer and wind map." I nodded and began snaking through the hallways of the ruins, which opened into a small bridge. Two women were walking our direction, an older woman in a conservative blue dress and a pretty young woman in red and white, and brown breeches.

The old woman turned to us, her brown eyes warm. "Stranger, forgive me for being so forward, but if you are wise you will turn around and leave this cursed and miserable town." Her voice spoke Tho Fan low, strong and calm.

"Mother and I are getting out of this town. If you have any sense, you'll do that same." The daughter replied. Her voice was higher, vibrant and confident.

"Hush, daughter!" The older woman scolded. "You must treat strangers with respect. Once we are outside of town, we must be very careful with everyone we meet."

"Who are you?" I asked after giving the pair a short bow.

The old woman smiled, her few wrinkles increasing. "I am Yifong, a simple villager. I have lived all my life here in Tien's Landing, but now I must take my daughter and venture out into the wilderness."

"It's sure to be more exciting than this dead place." The daughter quipped.

The mother sighed. "Though impulsive, my daughter Fuyao speaks truly. The Great Dam down river has opened; the river is too low and treacherous for anyone to navigate. We are cut off from the Empire. The people are starving and pirates terrorize the town. Our leader Minister Sheng seems powerless to do anything. So we choose to try our luck in the wilderness."

"Don't leave," I started. "I'm sure I can help the town."

Yifong shook her head. "A noble sentiment, but one I respectfully fear will do little to help us. You don't know the whole story. Minister Sheng would probably pay someone to close the dam, but nobody is brave enough to make the journey. There are dark things up there. Some claim it is ghost trying to torment us. Some think its pirates. I don't know. All I know is that there seems to be no way to get the Great Dam closed again."

I sighed—despite my own agenda, I knew I needed to help this town. And although this woman doubted my abilities, I had confidence that I would be able to help—I would not stop until I had. "Do you honestly think things will be any better if you leave town?"

"I have heard of the dangers: wild animals and worse men. Pirates and slavers who swoop down in their flyers on unwary travelers."

Dawn Star piped up beside me. "Those pirates must be Gao the Greater's men. We know that he has holdings near here, and he has flyers."

Yifong shrugged. "I have never heard of Gao the Greater, but pirates have terrorized this region for many weeks. Anyone wandering the wilderness knows they risk being caught by those slavers. Some believe there are even worse things in the wilderness: ghosts that torment the living. Still, it's better than sitting in Tien's Landing waiting to die."

"Why is the Great Dam open?" I asked.

"I don't know," Yifong replied. "Minister Sheng doesn't know. Nobody knows! But the town is dying and I would rather try my luck out in the wilderness than stay here."

"If the dam is open, why is the river so low?"

"The damn is down river from us. When it was closed, the water backed up and drained very slowly, causing the level of the river to rise. Now that it is open, the water is flowing too fast and low where it flows at all. Most ships cannot weather it. The town is cut off. That is why we are leaving."

I almost had all my information. "Where is Fuyao's father?" I asked finally.

Yifong frowned, and glanced away. "Life in a small town on the edge of the Empire can be hard, and many people die untimely deaths. What more needs be said on the subject? The survivors must carry on as best they can. Now, Fuyao and I should be on our way. If we must brave the wilderness, I would rather do it with the sun still in the sky."

"Before you go, can you tell me any more about the pirates?"

She shook her head. "I haven't seen any myself, but they are there. I have friends who have seen them and others have…disappeared. It is more than mere rumors. That's why I've chosen to take Fuyao to the wilderness. At least there we'll have a fighting chance."

I nodded. "I will let you be on your way then. Good luck to the two of you."

Both bowed to me. "Farewell honored traveler. If you are truly interested in helping the town, speak with Minister Sheng in the town square—but a better plan would be to get away while you can."

I watched the two walk away and hoped that in my quest to find a flyer and a wind map, I could help this town with the Dam and the pirates. As we crossed the bridge, I wondered if in fact we could steal a flyer from Gao. But of course, we would have to find his hideout and a way to get there. My thoughts were interrupted by a coarse male voice shouting. We had entered a large, walled area containing easily the largest building in town. Few people lingered around the relatively elaborate building, which I assumed was a tea house given their usual place of prominence in many towns according to Old Ming. In addition to the peasants loitering around, four sailors in blue stood on the steps of the entrance, accosting an older woman in red leather armor and red cloth bandana.

"Out of our way woman!" The leader cried, a rather handsome man with a trim mustache and goatee. "Tin this town we don't strap aside for you…you step aside for us!"

"The peasants of this village may cower before you, but I do not." The woman replied, her voice smooth and even. "If you are smart you will apologize for your behavior and walk away." I could only see her back, but from her melodic voice and calm attitude, I liked this woman already.

The sailor's eyes widened and he glared at the woman. "Don't tell me what to do! You think I won't hit a woman? You have to learn your place! This whole town has to learn its place!" I walked closer as the man became more and more enraged. He didn't miss my movement. "What are you looking at? This doesn't concern you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I won't allow you to harm this woman. Leave her alone or you'll answer to me." I kept my voice even, smooth and low.

He scoffed and looked at his buddies. "Time to teach you a lesson!"

Glancing around quickly I evaluated my targets. The men seemed mostly sober and harmless so I decided against lethal force, motioning for Dawn Star to simply use our preferred martial arts style. The men were street brawlers, unarmed with openings every second to knock them out. Even with numbers on their side, they could not make up for the skill Dawn Star, this new woman and I had. They fell like brown leaves.

As the last man fell unconscious I turned to the woman. She had a sweet face that seemed to naturally smile and dark, warm eyes. I bowed to her and she bowed to Dawn Star and me. Suddenly I heard footsteps and Zu's voice. "I was back at the camp when I heard the sounds of battle. I got here as fast as I could…" he started as he cleared the bridge, and then saw the bodies. "Obviously I arrived too…" he saw the woman and froze. "Hui…what are you doing here?"

Hui turned to Zu and gave a small bow. "It's been a long time Zu. I haven't seen you since…that night. I did as you asked. The child is safe. I made sure of that."

He almost blushed, and his eyes sheepishly looked away. "I know. After we spoke, I followed you. I…I wanted to be sure she was given a good home. You did well, Hui."

She smiled at him.

"You two know each other?" I asked, turning to Zu.

Zu glanced over at me. "Hui and I knew each other long ago. She was a soldier and I…I needed her help. There was a child…an orphan. I knew Hui could find a good home for her."

"Where is this child now?" I asked, curious. I knew they couldn't be talking about me, as I knew my own past.

"She's…safe." Zu continued, nervous like I had never seen him before. "That's all you need to know; she doesn't concern you. Besides, we don't have time to worry about something that happened almost twenty years ago."

I smiled despite myself—he had given me information perhaps without knowing it. The child was around my age. It was an interesting thought if nothing else.

"Yes, those are old worries." Hui added then fluidly changed the subject. "Thank you for your actions today, even if these men were no real threat." She glanced at them like a mother at out of control children. "Just simple sailors frustrated at the shallow river that holds them here. There _are_ real pirates in the area, and they pose a far greater danger. You will likely encounter them…especially if you are the one I am waiting for." She paused. "As Sagacious Zu mentioned, my name is Hui. Tell me, young woman, what is your master's name?"

I looked her in the eyes. "My master's true name is Sun Li the Glorious Strategist." There seemed to be no real reason to hide the truth from Hui; I hoped she could help.

Hui sighed and her whole body seemed to relax and light up. "I have waited here many years for the arrival of one special fighter. Your master, Sun Li bid me to wait until you, his protégé came seeking information."

"So it's true…" Zu gasped. "Master Li really is the Emperor's brother! I wish…I wish I had known."

Though I found Zu's words strange I said nothing. Hui continued. "He's gone, isn't he?" Her voice was melancholy. "Taken by the Lotus Assassins, just as the thought? He knew they were always searching." Her voice hardened. "They are right to fear him and his legacy. The Glorious Strategist was certain the path to the Imperial City would bring you here. He was also very specific about how I present my information to you. You must be ready."

I nodded, my lips pressed together. "Master Li told me who he was because I am his student. How do you know?"

"I served under Sun Li and was one of a few soldiers he trusted enough to contact after Dirge fell. Li knew the events there would have great consequences. He told me of the weeks-long siege and how the Spirit Monks were slaughtered so his brother could take their temple. It was madness…the Emperor killed the Water Dragon itself!"

"The Water Dragon…" Zu interrupted, his voice hushed. "The Shepherd of the Dead, a goddess of rebirth. To try and steal her power; to even think it could be attempted…has any mortal ever shown such arrogance?"

I remembered Master Li—Sun Li I reminded myself—mentioning my people revering the Water Dragon, but now I realized how the wandering ghosts and my people were connected. "Such a crime against order could not have gone unnoticed!" I added.

"There are many beings that exist beyond our experience. The heavens are governed by a Celestial Bureaucracy. Each facet of existence is managed by a specialized attendant. Most appear to have little influence, but some, like the Water Dragon, have a portfolio that grants exceptional status. She was said to have governance over the Great Wheel. She was not a maker, but all life that ended passed her gaze before returning to the earth in another form. Sun Hai sought rebirth for his Empire at the cost of the natural order. Her body was taken to the palace as a grim trophy of the power that ended the Long Drought. All the while, the people hailed the Emperor as a hero, ignorant of the price."

It was beginning to make sense. The loss of the guidance of the Water Dragon was causing the lost spirits. "How could the Emperor kill a god?"

"The Water Dragon's power was tied to her temple at Dirge and the strength of her servants. When the Spirit Monks were slain and Dirge fell, she became vulnerable. Her physical form could be injured, but she was also a god. Maybe her spirit still exists, I don't know. I'm no expert on the heavens."

I thought of the blue spirit and her scales…more evidence was pointing to her as the Water Dragon. "But how did injuring the Water Dragon's physical form grant the Emperor her power?"

"Even a god is not invincible. They have their place, and it can be challenged. Once her physical form was destroyed, her power could be absorbed. Sun Li could not stop the slaughter off the Spirit Monks. He fled the battle with you in his arms. Most believe Sun Li fell at Dirge…a lie spread by the Emperor. A handful of us knew that he lived, and we also learned the terrible price of his rebellion. Li's wife was with child, his daughter born in the Imperial Palace while he was at Dirge. He never saw her. Within weeks of the siege, the Emperor had Li's family…executed."

Sagacious Zu growled beside me. "Executed? Murdered! The Lotus Assassins were to cut them down…a mother and a newborn child. I have no doubt that order came from Death's Hand himself!"

I didn't say anything. All this information, and also the lack of some information, was making a whirlpool in my head. I had many suspicions that I couldn't' confirm, that I would probably have to wait a very long time to find evidence for—so for now I listened and conjectured.

"He probably didn't think his family would be harmed, but even had he known, he might still have saved you. Li knows you have a destiny to fulfill. You're the last of your kind." She paused with a sigh. "The natural order has been disrupted. There is much to say, but first, I was instructed to impart some very specific knowledge. Your Master was very clear."

Zu touched my shoulder. "You can trust Hui, so I don't think there's any reason for me to stick around. I'll be back at the camp if you need me."

Hui smiled and watched Zu walk away. "Zu is an honorable man. Not a good man, perhaps, but an honorable one." "Now to your training; a brief description will reinforce in your mind the style you saw me use."

I bowed. "I am always ready to learn."

"Certain lessons had to be withheld until you were ready for the attention they will bring. Sun Li taught me so that I would teach you. I must train you in Spirit Thief. Magic and weapons tire you; draw on them too much and you could be left defenseless. Spirit Thief restores your chi, prolonging your ability to fight or ignore wounds. It is especially useful when enemies are immune to basic martial attacks, when you _m__ust_ use magic or weapons. It can eve immobilize a foe, allowing time to recover more." She paused, allowing the information to sink into my mind. "This short lesson should be enough for now. Come, speak with me in the teahouse. We will talk of your master…and more."

I watched Hui walk into the tea house and glanced over at Dawn Star as the older woman disappeared. From her face, and its scrunched features, I could tell she was having a hard time taking it all. Her brain was probably coming up with a million theories as mine was. As I began to walk up the steps to the tea house I heard sobs coming from the left. Turning, I noticed a woman crying by a tree near the wall. Motioning for Dawn Star to follow, I made my way over to the blue dressed woman. She must have noticed as she wiped her tears as we approached. "Please…please excuse me. I know I shouldn't be crying in public like this, but I just…I just can't help it."

"It is alright," I replied. "What is wrong?"

She clasped her hands together. "Please, I'm just a humble woman. My name is Seamstress Lan, and I have a problem I don't know how to solve. I thought…I thought you could help, but I was afraid to speak to you." She sighed and tried to contain herself, pressing her thin lips together. "It's my fiancé, Baker Bei. Every day a group of thugs attacks him and beats him up. He tries to avoid them, but they find him wherever he goes." Her voice became strained. "The beatings are getting worse. I'm…I'm terrified they're going to kill him! After I saw you take on those sailors, I thought…well…"

I nodded. "There's got to be more to this story," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"But there isn't!" she cried, obviously having heard me. "My poor Bei has done nothing to these men. They attack him for no reason at all! Please, you have to help him. I beg you!"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll take care of the thugs for you."

She smiled, which lit up her whole face. "I knew you'd understand, being a woman. Thank you my lady! If our firstborn is a girl she shall have your name. Bei is down at Beggar's Pier right now, in the southeast corner of town. If you hurry, you can probably get there before the thugs attack him today."

I folded my hands and made a small quick bow before running down the path I had left to enter the tea house. The old stone path led to a dilapidated dock. Twenty or so people milled about in the street—more sailors floated around. After telling another two off for cat-calling a poor woman I continued down the path, past a boat house, another path off to the left where an old man and woman stood talking, to a wall which the street curved around and behind. Luckily, I was just in time. Three thugs dressed in brown rag-like pants and vests blocked the gate before Baker Bei, who we stood behind. At first none of them seemed to see Dawn Star and myself, being so focused on their prey.

"Hey Baker Bei," The first one started, a tall skinny man with a large peasant's hat and squished face. "How are you today?"

Bei stopped walking. "Go away!" he pleaded. "I told you I want no part of this. Tell Ai Ling to leave me alone!"

"If you want to tell Ai Ling something go tell her yourself. In the meantime, we have our orders. Nothing personal." He grinned.

The thug on his right cackled. "It's a little personal with me." He was larger, a bulky man with a round face. "I like sticking your face in the gutter."

I stepped closer and the 'leader' finally noticed. "Hold on a sec. We got company." He put on his meanest face—still not very intimidating—as he turned to me. "You're a little too interested in our business, friend. Looks like we gotta teach you to back off when Ai Ling's boys are working."

Bei ran off, flatting himself again the nearby wall as the three men attacked. The last of the men, the quiet one, held a wooden, makeshift staff; the others were unarmed. As expected, they had no martial arts training, only simple street brawling. No need to use lethal force with this gang—after a few solid blows each hobbled off cursing under their breath.

Baker Bei walked away from his hiding spot. "Can you believe that these thugs would just attack me in broad daylight like that?" He sighed. "They...they might have killed me if you hadn't stepped in. Thank you. I never expected such help from a stranger."

I looked at his face—honest, and marked with black and blue from many beatings. "Actually Lan sent me to help you."

Bei lowered his head. "You spoke to Lan? How humiliating!" He moaned. "My fiancée must have told you I can't protect myself. The woman I love doesn't have any faith in me! Oh, the shame! I'll never live this down…" He cover his face with his hands.

I rolled my eyes as I patted his shoulder. Men and their fragile man-pride…"I'm a trained fighter—I wouldn't have expected any normal person to be able to beat those thugs, especially outnumbered as you were. She's just worried about you anyway—and not without reason by the look of your bruises."

He looked down at me. "Yes, you're right of course. I suppose I can't fault Lan for being worried about me. Do the beatings show that badly?" His shoulders slumped. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm just worried about Lan. She's very emotional. I've done my best to try and keep her from becoming involved in this.

"And what is 'this' exactly?"

"Those thugs are acting on Ai Ling's orders. She's the head of their gang. They have a small hideout in the boat house. Ai Ling and I were friends when we were children, but we drifted apart as we grew up. She fell in with some rough people…as you've already seen. Ever since I got engaged, Ai Ling has become obsessed with me. Every day she sends her thugs to beat me up. She says she won't stop until I go talk to her."

"So why won't you go talk to her?"

"She's obviously crazy. I've done nothing to her. We haven't even spoken in years! If I go to her hideout to talk to her, I'm afraid I'll never come out. At least the beatings on the street are out in public. They won't kill me in front of witnesses. Well, not on purpose anyway..."

"Have you told any of this to Lan?"

"No. I didn't want her to get upset. At first, I didn't tell her anything at all. But I couldn't hide my bruises forever, so I told her about the beatings. But even then, I didn't mention Ai Ling. It's bad enough what's happening to me. I was afraid if Lan became more involved Ai Ling might hurt her too."

"I'll talk to Ai Ling for you."

"Thank you so much! Ai Ling and her thugs are in the boathouse. Please just ask her to leave me alone. All we want is to live our lives in peace."

I nodded and walked away, back the way I had come, towards the tea house. Dawn Star was markedly quiet behind me, and I sighed. She'd talk when she was ready, I hoped, if I knew her like I thought I did.

Finally, we made our way back to and entered the tea house. The inside was of elaborate design, with especially lovely carved stairs, real glass windows, and carvings on the ceiling, with very simple red and blonde wood furniture. Hui was standing by the staircase, and an old woman to the left of the entrance. The main area was to the right, behind a room where a rather miserable man stood. I approached Hui, who began to speak as soon as I began to move. "Good, you're here. We can continue where we left off before."

The four sailors from before came down the stairs behind Hui. "You've got unfinished business with us, first!"

Hui and I sighed and she was the one to speak. "There are important matters at hand yet you fellows keep interrupting. I'm surprised you're this eager to get another beating so soon."

"This time we brought some friends to even up the odds!" The sailor replied.

I could see a large bruise on the side of his face where I knew I had landed the last punch earlier. And I was surprised he even mentioned bringing friends—a man needing friends to beat three women would have been disgraceful in most circles. But I laughed as four more men crashed into the tea house, through the lower windows. Not because of the damage to the building and furniture, which was deplorable, but because of the sailor's lack of foresight—their disruptive behavior had angered some of the customers as well. Soon the sailors were not only fighting Hui, Dawn Star and I, but two or three of the male customers whose tables they had crashed on their arrival. Even more humorous was the way they fought; I had never seen a bar fight, and I had to admit it was rather ingenious. The sailors and customers picked up any bit of wood they could find and used them as make shift weapons, some even dual wielded chair legs. As the three of us leapt in the fight, I found the hardest part was not to incapacitate myself from laughing so hard. The sailors were even less skilled than before, probably unable to move correctly from earlier, and the customers, who turned on us after defeating their sailor adversaries, didn't seem to really want to fight anymore. Again we simply knocked the men out. We drug the men outside, and took seats at an undamaged table in a dark corner.

Hui looked at me. "You certainly look like Li's top student," she said finally. "Though there is something odd about how you fight. I can't put my finger on it." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter; the sailors won't bother us again. We can get back to business. Sun Li gave me instructions to await you if…if anything should happen. I have prepared for this day for well over a decade."

I learned in. "Are you saying Li knew he'd be kidnapped?"

She sighed and shrugged. "The full extent of what the Glorious Strategist knows is beyond my mind to comprehend; he is without peer. All I know is that I had instructions to wait for you. Sun Li asked me to seek a piece of a special amulet he wanted you, his prized pupil and the Last of the Spirit Monks, to have. It was broken apart and scattered when the Spirit Monk temple fell. He intended to—and I assume he did—give the main piece to you. Rumor placed a smaller part with a fleeing apprentice monk, but it had been some years, and the trail was cold."

I fingered the amulet on my belt, remembering what the blue spirit—the Water Dragon—had told me about three physical pieces. "So you searched for the rest of the amulet?" I finally asked aloud.

"I eventually learned the monk had fled to old Tien's Landing. He was there a year or so, but died of lingering injuries and was buried with his possessions unsorted. It was rushed at the time because the new dam was due to close and old Tien's would become a watery tomb. The amulet was beyond reach when I arrived so I came here and waited. Now the Lotus Assassins have drained the lake and exposed the ruins of old Tien's Landing. It seems they are searching for this piece of the Spirit Monk amulet too."

I gripped the amulet: I was very close to this only piece of my heritage already, and it actually angered me to hear that someone else might have their hands on a part of it. "How do they know about it?"

Again Hui shrugged. "The Emperor is privy to much. I don't know his motives, but any aid to you is likely a threat to him. You must go to the ruins and find the amulet piece meant for you."

I paused. There were many paths for me to take at the same time, and they all seemed equally pressing. However, they all started with talking to this Minister Sheng, so I supposed I would have to do that first. While I waited for my subconscious to make a decision about the next step I decided to fulfill some of my curiosity. "Tell me about you and Master Li." I said softly.

Hui looked away. "There is little to tell. I served him years ago in the Imperial Army. I was a tracker and a soldier. I was not at Dirge when it fell, but I heard the tale of Sun Li's death. But I refused to believe he was dead. In time, my faith was confirmed. He sought me out and told me what really happened. I swore my loyalty to him on the spot. I revere him as a teacher and…" she paused and bit her lip. "I revere him. Even when he ordered me to distant lands, my loyalty never wavered. But I am tired. I long for an end to my service."

"You sound regretful," I said, but would not add the last thoughts I had. That she sounded like she was in love with Master Li. I had not experienced love, but I had seen it in the eyes of many in Two Rivers.

"Sun Li is a great man, driven by greater goals and ideals. Sometimes his gaze is lifted so high that he does not see what is right in front of him. We who serve him are sometimes forgotten; left to toil in obscurity until the time to act is thrust upon us. So it was with me, waiting for you."

My heart broke for Hui. "I could use another fighter, companion. Come with me."

She shook her head. "I cannot. I have done my part. I have given Sun Li my loyalty and…devotion. Now I am empty; I have nothing left. I see an end to my long service. I welcome it. I will give you what guidance and information I can, but that is all I will do."

I bowed to her. "Thank you. I have a lot of work to do. Goodbye."

Hui bowed, but didn't reply.


	9. Chapter 9

I glanced over at Dawn Star. She seemed to be okay, and I reminded myself to talk to her later, after talking to the Minister. As I walked towards the door, I heard the man behind the counter near the exit muttering. "Excuse me," I called out as I walked over, "is something the matter?"

He coughed and large painful smile appeared on his face. "Hello! Greetings! Welcome! My name is Steeper Yanru and I'll be…No!" He shook his head. "That's not right! Not right at all! Idiot! I'm Barkeep Yanru now, not Steeper Yanru." He sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I still can't get the hang of this new position. Sometimes I wish Old Mother Kwan still owned the teahouse so things could go back to the way they were."

"Did the teahouse change hands recently?" I asked, glancing around.

He nodded and gestured discreetly to the old woman in the cove behind the staircase. "Old Mother Kwan used to run the place, until Dutong bought it. Well, 'buy' isn't quite right…It's complicated. Talk to Mother Kwan if you want the whole story."

I waved to him and walked over to the wizened woman. She was bent with age, wore her hair in a bun, and had the most wrinkles I'd ever seen on a person, but her eyes shone with a pure light. I bowed to her and she smiled. "Hello young one. My name is Kwan, but everyone calls me Old Mother Kwan. I'd like you to call me that too, okay?" I nodded and smiled and she continued. "Welcome to my teahouse—oh, that's not right. No, not anymore. Sorry about the confusion dearie. What I meant to say was, "Welcome to Master Dutong's teahouse."

"You used to own the teahouse—what happened?" I asked.

"Yes, I owned the teahouse for many many years. At least I thought I did. But then Master Dutong came to town with that Imperial Writ. Oh my, wasn't that a shock! Turns out his family owns this land. They have for hundreds of years. The land is his, along with everything on it. So now he owns my teahouse too. He was nice enough to let me stay on here as a helper. I steep the tea, Yanwan takes the orders, and Master Dutong…well, he mostly just drinks his wine."

"You didn't know he owned the land when you built the place?"

"No one knew! This was just an empty patch of rock for hundreds of years. Who would have thought the Empire had deeded it to anyone? But Master Dutong had his writ…"

"Did you check the writ to make sure it was real?"

The old lady's face dropped. "Now why would I do such a thing? I can't even imagine anyone being so horrible they'd forge an Imperial Writ. No, I'm sure the land belongs to Master Dutong."

I bit my lip. The poor woman was obviously too naïve to know about conmen, and I would have no easy task convincing her without solid proof. I bowed again to her and made my way over to Dutong, who was sitting at the closest table to Yanru. Dutong was a pinched looking man with a long thin mustache, and slightly thicker beard. His eyes were very slanted and thin and grinned up at me when I approached. I cringed; the man was slimy. He had a guard in simple leather armor and a rather silly brown hat who looked a bit like a performing monkey.

"If you want tea, have a seat. The serving girl will be by directly…if I don't fire her first, the useless wench! I should have replaced her the day I took over this teahouse!"

"You're Dutong, right? You own the teahouse?" I asked glaring at him.

He grinned, his eyes almost settling on my chest. "I am Three Sheets Dutong, proud owner of this quaint little teahouse. I recently acquired it from Old Mother Kwan, the elderly lady steeping tea over there in the corner."

"Can I see the writ granting you ownership of this place?" I asked, not willing to put any more effort into talking to this disgusting man.

He scoff and looked away from me. "Oh certainly. The Imperial Writ is four hundred years old, and I just carry it around with me all the time and show it to complete strangers. Please! The writ is locked safely away, as I told Mother Kwan. I'm not about to bring it out on your request! Now, if you will just leave me to my drinking…"

I immediately turned around—that conversation was over. Thought I had not had much experience with conmen, I remembered one day in Two Rivers when I was just a child. That conman had peddled a cure all, and then the children caught him making his paste with ox droppings. I'd never forget how the villagers ran him out of town. Dawn Star seemed to be thinking the same thing, and she nodded at me as we walked back to Yanru.

He saw me coming and smiled. "Hello again! A salutorious greeting and welcome! I'm going to be the best barkeep in Tien's Landing as soon as Three Sheets Dutong turns this place into a tavern."

"Actually I wanted to talk about Dutong and his Imperial Writ."

His eyes widened. "That Imperial Writ has caused us no amount of grief. Mother Kwan lost her teahouse, Waitress Yanwan is busier than ever, and I spend all day giving out foolish advice."

"Did anyone see the actual writ?" I asked leaning in closer.

"Mother Kwan saw it, though her eyes aren't too good. Most of us didn't bother to give it a look, since hardly anyone in the town can read anyway."

I nodded. "I think the writ is a forgery."

He gasped and brought his left hand to cover his mouth. "What? You mean..it wasn't real? That means Mother Kwan should still own the teahouse!" he sighed. "Problem is, Dutong's already shown everyone the writ and now he's got it locked away. If you're right, he'd never bring it out again. There's no way to prove he cheated Mother Kwan."

I settled into my left hip. "Maybe I can make Dutong confess."

Yanru chewed his gums. "That…that might work. It would probably help if you get him drunk first. That's something I can help you with. Dutong's always having me send over wine. Usually I mix it with water so he doesn't get too drunk to fast, but I could start sending it to him unmixed."

"Alright," I smiled. "Let's get him drunk and I'll get a confession out of him." Drunk was definitely a better option to me. Wen…Wen and Jing Woo had always told me that with my looks I could charm any man, but I never liked the idea. I preferred simple, direct conversation.

"It won't be quite that easy," Yanru sighed. "I've watched Dutong for quite a while, and when he's drinking he usually goes through three stages of drunkenness. Dutong gets very friendly when he starts to drink. You might get a confession out of him, but I doubt it. He's not really all that drunk at that stage. Usually after about seven bowls he slips into depression and sorrow. He complains about how his life is worthless and what a bad and sinful man he is. Not a pretty sight. By the ninth glass he starts to get paranoid. You can't really talk to him then. Usually around that time I try to slip a restorative potion into his glass to sober him up."

"You can make him sober again?"

"The restorative tastes pretty foul, but it does the job. Works instantly and makes a man sober as an Imperial Judge. Dutong's guard keeps a vial handy at all times, just in case. He's the one who gave me the restoratives to give him from getting out of hand."

I pulled Dawn Star closer. "Okay, let's send Dutong some drinks."

"No problem. We have two sorts of wine here: peasants' wine and Imperial seasoned spirits. The peasants' wine is pretty weak, but that's usually what Dutong drinks. The Imperial seasoned spirits are a lot stronger. One bowl of that is worth three bowls of peasants' wine. And of course, there's the restorative…"

I whispered to Dawn Star. "You heard about the different states right? So we need to get him to a total of five drinks…"

She nodded. "Send two Imperial seasoned spirits and one peasants' wine."

I gave her a quick hug. "You're amazing." She was always better at math and logic, but perhaps that was because she had more time to study. I always liked crediting it to her natural talent though, because it made her smile.

Yanru must have heard us, "Two Imperial seasoned spirits and one peasants' wine for Dutong coming right up." He whispered.

We waited a few minutes, sitting in an awkward silence. "I'll be back." I muttered finally, and he simply nodded as he continued to mix other orders.

Dutong had moved, and was now standing shakily a few feet away. His cocky confidence was gone, and instead he was wringing his hands and staring at the ground. As I walked over he snapped at me. "Whadda you want? Come to mock me? Come to laugh at the tragedy that ish the life of Three Sheetsh Dutong?"

Quickly I glanced back at Dawn Star and winked—as normal, my best friend was spot on. "Let's talk about that writ you showed Mother Kwan." I said slowly to Dutong.

He wobbled on his feet. "No, not the writ," he babbled. "Let's not talk about that. It's my shecret shame. Just the thought of that writ brings tearsh to my eyes! It tearsh at my poor, miserable soul!"

I grinned. "Maybe you'll feel better if you tell me about it." I said. Dawn Star was good with logic. And despite my want, I was good at reading and charming people.

Dutong smiled. "Yesh, that'sh what I need to do. Confessh my shins." He slurred. "Then I feel better! I'm a deshpicable person! A bad, bad man. The writ…it'sh a fake! A forgery. I made it all up!" His voice rose, and attracted his guard's attention.

The man came running over. "Boss, what are you sayin'? I better sober you up!" He handed Dutong a small clay container, and Dutong downed it immediately.

The fraud quickly coughed. "Gak! Ack! I hate that restorative potion! Ugh! That stuff tastes like vomit baked in a glaze of goat hair and garnished with a sprinkling of horse dung." He blinked and glanced around, then stared at me. "And now I have the strangest memory…as if I …oh no. Did I...did I say anything to you stranger? Anything about, oh, I don't know…an Imperial Writ?"

The smile was still plastered on my face and I raised an eyebrow. "Why yes you did. You told me it was a fake."

Dutong stuttered. "What? No! I never said any such thing!"

Yanru spoke up from behind his counter. "I heard what you said, Dutong! I knew you cheated Mother Kwan out of this place, and now we have proof! You can't get out of this now!"

Dutong grinned and I stared. "Ah, I see what you're after! Oh yes, Three Sheets Dutong was not born yesterday—or the day before that! Indeed, we are speaking the language of commerce. I will give you a great deal of silver to keep this little secret from getting out. Lots of silver for both of you, if you keep quiet about this.

Yanru collapsed his shoulders. "I..I don't know Dutong. I could really use the silver, but Mother Kwan is such a nice old lady. I…I'm just not sure what to do."

Dawn Star walked over to hold Yanru's shoulder. I stepped closer to Dutong. "You disgust me, Dutong." I spat. "We won't sell Mother Kwan out like that!"

Yanru stuttered. "Right. Of course. What was I thinking? Old Mother Kwan's a good woman. She deserves to have her teahouse back!"

Dutong's guard began to glance around nervously. "Uh…Boss? People aren't gonna like us when they find out what you did. Maybe we should get out of here."

Dutong whipped to face his guard. "That's the smartest thing you've said since I hired you. Let's go!"

No one entered their path as the two rushed out the door, and I joined Dawn Star at Yanru's side."Well done!" Yanru cried. "It will be nice to have Old Mother back in charge again. You should tell Mother Kwan she got her teahouse back. Now things can go back to the way they were!"

As we began to walk back to Mother Kwan Dawn Star slipped her arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. "I knew you would make the right choice. We share the same Master and he taught us both well. I'm glad to see the destruction of Two Rivers has not changed you."

I smiled at her and walked over to Mother Kwan. For an old woman, she was quick. "Hello again, dearie. I hope you're having a nice time here in my—I mean, in Master Dutong's—teahouse."

I bowed my head slightly. "Dutong's writ was a forgery."

Her eyebrows disappeared into wrinkles and her eyes appeared from under wrinkles. "A…a forgery? Are you certain?"

I nodded. "Dutong confessed. The teahouse is yours again."

"That…that scoundrel! No wonder he left here so fast! Cheating an old woman out of her hard-earned living…the very nerve!" She walked slowly, barely hunched into the center of the teahouse, near where Hui stood by the stairs. "People, listen to me: Master Dutong has left. This brave young lady exposed him for the fraud that he was. The teahouse is mine again!"

Yanru headed the call. "Hooray for Mother Kwan! Her teahouse is back in business!" The customers cheered, and the old woman walked back to me. "You've given me back the only thing I ever cared about…and you've done a service for this town too. I'm going to turn this place back into a respectable, quality teahouse!"

I turned my eyes momentarily. "It was nothing. I was glad to help."

Mother Kwan smiled and bowed to me. "I don't have much; the only reward I can offer is my humble thanks. That, and a promise that you will always be welcome here at Old Mother Kwan's."

Dawn Star and I bowed again and headed out of the teahouse. We walked back to the campsite and sat down against the fall wall. "Well, this has already become an educational trip." Dawn Star started, "From what you discussed with Hui, it would seem we are indeed tied to important events."

Zu quickly sat down beside us. "I have concerns as well. Hui convinced me that your master is the Glorious Strategist. Tell me, Dawn Star, what are your earliest memories with him?"

My best friend shook her head. "Your question would be better directed at his favored student. She was at t he school for three years before I arrived."

I shrugged. "I _was_ there longer…I'll try and help if I can Zu."

He sighed. "We'll focus on Liyan quite a bit by the time we are done, given the Spirit Monk connection, but I asked Dawn Star what she remembers."

Dawn Star furrowed her brow. "The only thing I know about my life before coming to the school is that I was not wanted. Probably because of the bad omens I was born under." Of course, I already knew this, but this conversation seemed to be for Zu's sake at this point, not mine.

"Bad omens? What makes you think that?" Zu interjected quickly. "You said you don't know anything."

"I know because of my name. It's one of the few details Master Li was told. I was named for a red glow opposite the morning sun. Like a distant…a distant fire."

A light burned in my head. "Like the burning of Dirge Hui just mentioned?" I asked—We finally had some insight into Dawn Star's history, small as it was.

She nodded grimly. "Yes…I guess so. I wasn't there of course. No one but you survived. I guess who ever named me saw it, but I don't know where Dirge is or how far the fire was visible. It fits the time, but that just confirms my thoughts about being born under a bad omen. What could be worse than this attack on Dirge and the Water Dragon?" She sighed heavily.  
Zu stood and began to walk away. "If that is the most troubling thing you learn about your birth, consider yourself lucky." He mumbled as he walked into what seemed to be becoming his favorite corner in our new hideout.

Giving Dawn Star a quick hug, I whispered for her to take a quick breather. I needed to talk to Zu before we set out again. As always he noticed my approach. "Yes? Is there something you want?"

I leaned against the wall beside him. "I want to know what you and Hui were talking about."

He looked away. "Nothing to concern yourself over. Very old business. I traveled this way when I was fleeing the Lotus Assassins."

Sliding against the wall, I moved to his eye level. "I want to know more about the child she mentioned."

"It was nothing." He still wouldn't look at me. "Some vagrant waif I passed off after making sure its belly was full." His eyes finally locked onto mine. "A far less surprising turn that what Hui said about your Master."

Nodding I replied. "She confirmed that he is the Emperor's brother."

He clenched his jaw. I know Hui to be a truthful and honorable person. Much more so than I consider myself to be. I do not question her beliefs but belief alone is not enough." He hesitate, then continued much quieter. "What if it is true? Much will have to change to accommodate this 'truth'. It means the Emperor lied about Li's Death, and he may have assaulted the heavens. The Emperor subject to the common vice of deception? Unthinkable."

I shrugged. "Why is it unthinkable? He is a man, like any other."

Zu's voice strained slightly. "No, he is not. He is _Emperor _Sun Hai. He is as close to the heavens as a mortal can be. I warn you, this will lead in a dangerous direction for you and Dawn Star. I cannot condone it…but I have agreed to help and I will. Just don't blame me when the whole world is against you."

I smiled. "I appreciate your help, even if you give it reluctantly."

He raised an eyebrow. "You will need more than my help. Just try not to endanger your companions. They are not to blame for what your destiny mandates. Now, is there anything else?"

"I wanted to talk about you some more. You seem agitated."

"I am always 'agitated.' It is because of my training. We were taught that we are always being watched, always being stalked. In many cases, it is actually true. You likely have similar feelings. When trained to be as vicious as the Assassins—or when you are the protégé of a famous master—you tend to attract unwelcomed interest." He paused, staring me down for a few moments; I head his gaze. "I wonder how you will react to this scrutiny. I also wonder if our fellows will stand by you when the true weight of what you claim becomes know."

"If anyone is drawn to my cause, I will die before endangering them."

"Really? I would only bet your best—and your best may not be enough. That is why it is so often used as comfort after failure. "You tried your best, but death consumed the nation anyway. Sorry." The sides of the coming conflict seem very well defined. That will not always be the case. It is sometimes difficult to see the truth behind the actions of others." He sighed and turned away. "Enough. I don't have anything else relevant to say. Perhaps I will when I have seen more of what you are capable of…and what your master intends."

I bowed and turned away, turning back to Dawn Star. Tapping her shoulder, I tossed my head and she rose. "Ready to talk to Minister Sheng and see what we can do for this town?"

She smiled. "Of course."

We walked away from the camp, past the teahouse, and up a path to the right which lead to a small 'town square' of sorts. On the opposite side from us there were the smoking ruins of a large building, along the left merchant stalls and pavilions. Ignoring the merchant's hawking and the whispers of the gossips in the street we walked towards the ruin building and a man dressed in the extravagant blue clothing of a ministry official. As we approached, I noticed a man in drab brown rags of clothing stumble over to the only occupied merchant stall on the end of the row. I was too far away to hear his words, but he picked up one of the weapons on display and began to stumble away.

The merchant, a very round man with a thin mustache, yelled at him in Tho Fan. "Stop! Thief come back here with my sword!" His face quickly reddened.

The minister official and his guard walked over, intercepting the sailor. "Put that sword back, lout!" The official barked, and demanding as his droll tenor allowed. The thief slurred and muttered—I could make out few actual words even as we entered earshot—and place the sword back on the display before stumbling away. "Surely there was never a minister as unlucky as Minister Sheng," The minister continued, throwing his hands in the air. "to suffer such insolence."

"That's it? You're just going to let that thief walk free?" The merchant huffed.

Sheng turned up his nose. "And still poor Minister Sheng suffers the insults of tradesmen who know nothing of justice! Where would I put the lout?" He motioned from where he had walked. "MY jail has been burned to the ground. Along with my office I might add. I have no place to put thieves! So stop questioning your betters!" He and his guard quickly walked back to their burned building.

Making a mental note to check on the merchant, I walked up to Sheng and greeted him with a bow.

He sighed and whined. "It is not easy to be Minister Sheng! Beset with troubles and doom, and now interrupted by some difficult stranger!" With a wave of his hand he beckoned me to go. "Truly, can you not see that I am busy watching my career slide into oblivion? Minister Sheng simply hasn't time for your petty concerns! I have problems of my own!"

I smiled. "I'm here to help, if I can—what kind of problems do you have?"

His eyebrows raised and his eyes glanced over at me. "This backwater pimple of a town lives off of the lake created by the Great Dam. But the Great Dam is open and the Lake is dry. The town is dying…under _my_ supervision!"

"So is there anything that can be done?"

"Not by me. I cannot act against that horrible Assassin Lim, who opened the Great Dam! I'm not supposed to even say him name, but I am desperate for a solution. Lim oversees the Lotus Assassin operations in this area. A few weeks ago, he came to town and demanded a key to the ruins. Then his men went up there and opened the Great Dam!"  
"Why would they do that?"

Inquisitor Lim has his Assassins searching for something, though what it is I couldn't say. Minister Sheng knows better than to stick his nose in the business of the Lotus Assassins. I didn't want the town to panic, so I kept Lim's presence here a secret. Better the peasants think it was ghosts…a much less terrifying idea."

Of course the Lotus Assassins would be using any means to access the ruins—and my amulet. Mentally I growled as I continued. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Some brave soul must travel through the old ruins, which are absolutely not infested with ghosts and close the Great Dam. The gate to the ruins is locked, but I have a key. I cannot order or even ask someone to go do this! If the Great Dam closes, the ruins will flood! Various assassins and soldiers will be killed! Not good for my career. But if I happened to lose the key and someone happened to find it…the town could be saved and the problem solved without any sanction from me!"

I picked up the small iron key from the ground. "Interesting…I'll think about it." I smiled and winked.

"Think about what?" he muttered. "I don't know what you're talking about. So, stranger, is there anything else Minister Sheng can do for you. Perhaps I could direct you to the historic ruins of our old town, which lie across the footbridge and out the west gate. Certainly a sight worth taking in. Strictly for interests' sake of course."  
"Would you happen to not know anything about flyers while we're here?"

He glanced sideways at me and sighed. "Minister Sheng remembers when flyers were reserved for the wealthy elite of the Imperial City. Now pirates use them to raid the country side. _D__isgraceful_. I suppose, in theory, you could find a flyer at the pirate camp upriver. In practice, however, I doubt you would find the pirates very accommodating. Ru the Boatswain may be mad enough to take you, if he's drunk. Hmm...yes...Ru is surely the only one who would make the trip. And then the pirates would kill you."

I smiled. If the pirates were anything like the bandits or Gao's mercenaries, I thought I'd be fine. "That's all I need to know. I'll see what I can do."

With a wave of his hand he shooed me away. "Yes, yes, go and leave Minister Sheng alone to ponder his troubles. Go and close the Great Dam, and I never said that!"


End file.
